BLACK SQUADRON
by Kirishiro Kyoka Kohaku
Summary: Bagai tertarik emosi yang biasanya selalu kualami, kali ini aku menyerah pada hasrat yang kusesali berada dalam diriku. RnR?
1. Opening

**A/N : Hayah… aku adalah orang aneh yang tak pernah kompeten pada suatu hal. Yang pasti, jangan terlalu dianggap mengenai bagian ini. Ah… lupakan sajalah. Jadi… **

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto-sensei**

**Main pairing : SasukexNaruto**

**Warning : Shonen Ai/ yaoi, OOC (maybe), AU, Thriller in later Chapter (maybe)**

**Genre : Drama/Supernatural**

**Rating : T (maybe change to mature)**

...

**Summary :**

Aku tak pernah benar-benar berpikir mengenai kehidupanku untuk masa yang akan datang, namun jika memang demikian aku berharap, jika nantinya benar-benar berpikir, aku tak ingin semua itu berakhir menyedihkan.

...

**BLACK SQUADRON**

_**Opening**_

_21 November, 112nd Esther Century_

_300 years after Armageddon_

_Konoha States_

Naruto's POV ( Point of View )

Untuk kesekian kalinya—setelah ia memutuskan untuk memejamkan mata sejenak kedua kelopak matanya—aku mendengarnya mendesah. Tenang, dalam kabut kelelahan yang sedari tadi telah menyelimutinya, menyerangnya dengan belaian rasa kantuk, kemudian membawanya ke alam mimpi yang damai.

"Ngh…"

Ia kembali mendesah. Desahan yang masih mencerminkan sifatnya yang lembut meski terbawa entah kemana, bersama dirinya yang diliputi bunga tidur. Aku tak pernah terlalu memusingkan caranya untuk tertidur atau segala hal tentang sifatnya, baik yang ia tampakkan saat tersadar atau yang tak sengaja ia tunjukkan di saat seperti ini. Bahkan beberapa hal yang coba ia tutupi kenyataannya dari diriku. karena—yah, aku memang tak pernah terlalu tertarik untuk mengetahuinya, setidaknya untuk saat ini saja.

Kini giliranku yang mendesah, mencoba mengabaikan rasa pegal yang merambati pundak kiriku, setelah beberapa lama tak bergerak karena menjadi tempat bersandarnya dalam tidur. Kepalanya terkulai lemah di sana—begitu rapuh seakan mudah pecah, pikirku setengah menyelidik. Paling tidak, pendapan sesederhana itulah yang cocok menjadi gambaranku tentang dirinya. Karena, dalam sosoknya yang selalu berdiri dengan tegar di depan mataku, aku tersadar akan hatinya yang begitu lemah dan mudah untuk terluka. Kenyataan yang ironis—padahal ia selalu mengorbankan apapun untukku. Tapi justru semua itulah—semua sifat yang dimilikinya itulah, yang sampai sekarang membuatku ingin melindunginya, paling tidak dari jurang kebencian yang bernama 'pengkhianatan'.

"Nee-chan…" bisikku ringan sembari menatap sosoknya yang tengah tertidur. Dalam cahaya temaram lampu _Air Bus_ yang kami tumpangi, rambutnya yang biru tak terlihat seperti nyatanya—berbeda dengan ketika ia bermandikan cahaya mentari.

Oow, aku melihat kelopak matanya bergerak sedikit. Bulu matanya yang panjang menunjukannya —getaran kecil saat seseorang kembali terjaga.

Ah… sejenak aku merasakan kepanikan mulai menjalar di punggungku, merasuki pikiranku. Begitu menyesakkan—apalagi aku telah berjanji untuk tidak akan membangunkannya, bila tak ada hal yang benar-benar mendesak saat ia mulai tertidur tadi. Apa gumamanku tadi mengangkatnya dari tidurnya yang damai? Oh Kami-sama! Jika engkau benar adanya, maka selimutkanlah Nee-chan kembali dengan mimpi dan angan-angan miliknya! Jeritku dalam hati, tak mengindahkan bahwa mungkin harapannya saat ini berkebalikan dengan keinginanku.

Detik demi detik berlalu dengan sangat lambat dari sudut pandangku yang sekarang, berbeda dari konsep yang selama ini kupercaya. Kemudian aku bisa bernafas lega, ketika air mukanya kembali tenang dan tubuhnya tak lagi bergerak gelisah.

"Fuuh…" gumamku lebih lembut dalam helaan nafas yang lega. Lalu aku kembali bersandar pada jok tempatku duduk. Meletakan tangan kananku yang masih gemetar tegang pada pegangan di kursi. Meski masih ada kekhawatiran akan dirinya jika mendadak terbangun seperti tadi, aku toh kembali menatapnya. Menatap dirinya yang berbalut T-shirt ungu sederhana dan jaket tipis yang sewarna. Kemudian mawar putih yang terselip sempurna di helaian rambutnya. Jujur aku ingin membelainya yang selalu melindungiku, namun, kurasa itu bukanlah ide yang bagus—aku takut ia kembali terbangun. Apalagi terkadang ia menyikapi kehadiran diriku dengan sikap yang terlampau formal. Seakan-akan aku adalah raja—membuatku sedikit muak. Yah… lagipula kalau pun tak ada alasan seperti itu, aku juga tak akan melakukannya. Karena sampai kapan pun, dirinya akan selalu menjadi kakak perempuanku.

Aku menghela nafas, menatap kelebatan pemandangan di luar jendela sana. Semuanya terlihat bagaikan dinding-dinding pepohonan yang saling beradu satu sama lain. Kemudian sesemakan yang tumbuh liar pun sama sekali tak terlihat indahnya. Mungkin karena tak adanya penerangan yang cukup di sekitar sini. Lalu, kupikir semua itu hanya alasan pemerintah yang tak ingin buang-buang uang untuk membuat jalan yang menembus hutan menuju Central Area ini terang.

"Apa kita sudah sampai?"

Kontan aku terkejut mendengar suara yang berasal dari sebelahku. Suara yang begitu familiar dan terdengar tenang. Kemudian yang membuatku lebih terkejut, adalah jika ia sama sekali tak mengubah posisi duduknya meski terbangun juga. Kelihatannya ia masih mengantuk.

"Ah…"desahku ringan. Menatap matanya yang perlahan terbuka dan menunjukan bola matanya yang emas kecoklatan.

"Kelihatannya belum, ya?" katanya bertanya, tapi lebih terdengar seperti menyatakan.

"Ya… makanya lebih baik kau tidur lagi saja, Nee-chan."

"Tidak mau. Kau sendiri belum tidur 'kan?"tanyanya dengan nada khawatir. Payah, 'kan aku yang tadi berjanji untuk tak membangunkannya. Apa ia lupa janjiku?

"Tapi Nee-chan kau lelah 'kan? Kau yang membereskan semua hal tentang kepindahan kita!" kataku gusar. Aku sungguh tak ingin tidurnya terganggu. Terutama jika semua itu karena aku.

"Hmmm…"gumamnya, kemudian tersenyum. "Kau sudah hampir seharian ini menjagaku, bukankah sekarang giliranku?"

"Bukankah kau lebih sering menjagaku daripadaku yang menjagamu? Biarkanlah hanya kali ini aku yang menjagamu sampai kita sampai nanti!"kataku keras kepala.

Ia kembali tersenyum, masih dalam ketenangan yang sama.

"Baiklah, hanya kali ini saja kalau begitu."katanya setengah bergumam. Ia lalu memeandang lurus ke depan.

"Eh? Tapi 'kan…"

"Kau hanya bilang untuk 'kali ini' saja 'kan?"sambarnya tanpa sempat kuselesaikan kalimatku.

"Baiklah…" aku mengalah mendengar kata-katanya. Kemudian ada hal yang membuatku teringat, kenapa ia terbangun, ya?

"Nee-chan?"kataku tak sanggup menahan diri untuk bertanya.

"Apa?"

"Kenapa kau terbangun?"

"Oh… kenapa memangnya?"katanya balik bertanya.

"Jawab pertanyaanku dong!"

"Baik, entah kenapa aku mendadak ingin bangun saja."katanya menggantung. "Jangan menatapku seperti itu."lanjutnya menyadari tatapan bingungku.

"Oh…"

Setelah ia menjawab pertanyaanku ia kembali memejamkan kedua matanya. Terlihat seperti mengumpulkan kembali pecahan mimpinya yang sempat hancur ketika terbangun tadi. Ia juga terlihat seperti orang yang sangat berkonsentrasi akan sesuatu. Apa ia berkonsentrasi untuk kembali pada mimpinya? Yang benar saja—membuatku ingin tertawa.

Lalu seakan ada sesuatu yang buruk, dadaku bergemuruh. Aku yakin ini hanya perasaan tegang ketika hampir tiba di kota yang baru. Tetapi ini lebih dari itu. Aku merasa takut pada sesuatu—atau apapun itu yang ada di depan sana. Di kota di mana aku akan berusaha untuk memulai segalanya kembali dari awal.

"Uh…" gumamku berusaha menghilangkan rasa gundah yang menyusup memasuki relung hatiku. Kemudian aku kembali beralih pada pemandangan di luar sana.

Masih tak ada apapun. Apa sebaiknya aku tertidur? Atau membuka pembicaraan dangan Nee-chan? Ah, aku tak ingin Nee-chan ikut repot dengan perasaanku yang tak enak. Tapi kalau tertidur… aku juga tak ingin memilih pilihan yang itu. Aku lebih merasa takut pada pilihan yang pertama itu, dan sebisa mungkin berusaha tak mengambilnya. Terlebih akhir-akhir ini aku mengalami mimpi yang tak seharusnya berakar dalam benakku. Aku 'kan tak pernah mengalami hal yang seperti apa yang ditunjukkan mimpi itu. Atau mungkin ada sesuatu dalam ingatanku yang tak bisa kumengerti di saat ini?

Kemudian aku melayangkan pandanganku ke langit luas. Menatap bulan yang bersinar keema—ah! Kenapa warnanya kemerahan seperti itu? Ada apa sebenarnya?

Lalu badanku mulai semakin merinding dalam ketakutan. Ada… pasti ada sesuatu yang akan terjadi! Entah kapan, aku bisa merasakannya. Saat ini, di hatiku.

End of Naruto's POV ( Point of View)

"Red moon, un?" kata seseorang di balik tudung hitam. Suaranya terdengar dalam.

"Waaah, pasti akan terjadi sesuatu yang buruk." Kata orang di sebelahnya.

"Ck… mendokusei."gumam salah seorang lainnya. Ia menyimpan nada malas dari kata-katanya.

"Darimana kau mengetahui hal seperti itu?"kata yang lainnya. Ia baru saja datang bersama kelompok yang lebih besar.

"Literatur kuno yang diwariskan kelu..."

"Tenanglah… apapun itu, Black Squadron kita ini akan menghadapinya."katanya menyambar kata-kata salah seorang di sana.

Kemudian hujan turun dengan lebatnya, membasahi jubah hitam polos yang dipakai kelompok yang menyebut dirinya sendiri Black Squadron itu, sekaligus menyambut Naruto bersama kakak perempuannya—Konan yang sedang mengkhawatirkan masa depannya di kota bernama Central city.

**To be Continued…**

**

* * *

****A/N : Baiklah, dengan adegan orang-orang berjubah hitam yang aneh di atas, akhirnya berakhir juga bagian Openingnya. Oh ya! Adegan Konan ma Naruto di atas jangan dianggap incest, ya? Adegan itu benar-benar cuma kasih sayang kakak-adik biasa.**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**


	2. The Beginning of Everything

**A/N : Chapter 1 update! Akhirnya… ga nyangka juga bisa buat. Semua ini berkat beta readerku yang terbaik, tersayang, tercantik, ter… apa ya? Udahlah! Nah, disini Naruto memulai petualangannya. Ah! Aku juga mengucapkan beribu-ribu terima kasih pada yang telah berbaik hati untuk mereview. Kata-kata kalian akan selalu terkenang dalam jiwaku (lebay, cuy).**

**Disclaimer : Naruto belongs to Sasuke –digeplak- maksudnya Masashi Kishimoto-sensei yang terhormat –tunduk-**

**Main Pairing : SasukexNaruto**

**Rated : still T**

**Genre : Drama/Supernatural/Romance/Sci-fi/Thriller in later chapter/Mystery**

**WARNING : Shonen-ai/YAOI, OOC, and AU.**

**...  
**

**Summary :**

Ia berkata, bahwa semua jalan yang kupilih akan berakhir pada kehancuran… namun jika jalan yang kupilih adalah tak pantang menyerah, hal apa yang 'kan terjadi padaku?

...

**BLACK SQUADRON**

**Chapter 1 : The Beginning of Everything **

Naruto duduk di ranjangnya yang keras dengan kedua kaki yang terlipat ke belakang. Jendela kamarnya yang terus mengalirkan angin dingin musim gugur dibiarkan terbuka—menerpa tirai warna jeruk yang menutupi setengah jendelanya, juga menyapu wajah Naruto yang sedang memejamkan kedua matanya. Dalam keheningan yang tercipta ketika hari beranjak mendekati tengah malam, dan kamar yang lampunya telah diredupkan, kemudian cahaya remang-remang yang samar-samar memasuki kamarnya dari luar sana—membuat wajahnya yang sedang berkonsentrasi pada sesuatu terlihat. Tajam, dengan dahi yang berkerut dan ujung alis yang naik.

Ia akhirnya mendesah. Menghembuskan udara penuh kegalauan dari paru-parunya. Kemudian, masih dalam konsentrasinya yang begitu intens, ia berkata dengan suara berbisik:

"Shion, aku memanggilmu…"

Tak beberapa lama, di hadapannya muncul cahaya keunguan dengan pendar kemerahan. Kilaunya bagai bintang yang berkelap-kelip kala awan tak menyelimuti langit malam. Namun, bola cahaya itu tak sekedar adanya, melainkan bertambah dengan kabut keemasan yang berputar-putar mengelilinginya. Sejenak kemudian, kabut keemasan itu tampak menyatu dengan inti dari cahaya ungu kemerahan tadi—memadat, dan menjadikannya tampak solid. Bola cahaya yang bersatu itu kemudian runtuh dan menjadi bagai serbuk debu yang berkilau. Hanya saja alih-alih menjadi kotoran dan sampah, serbuk itu perlahan menunjukan sebuah sosok manusia. Sesosok gadis dengan rambut pirang panjang dan berbalut baju miko. Kedua matanya terpejam—seperti Naruto, hanya saja ia duduk dengan kedua kaki yang menyilang santai.

Gadis itu akhirnya menunjukan warna kedua bola matanya yang merah jambu keunguan—yang sampai tadi masih tertutup oleh kelopak matanya. Gadis bernama Shion itu.

"Naruto," panggil Shion dengan ekspresi keras yang terhias di wajahnya.

Mendengar panggilan Shion, Naruto membuka kedua matanya perlahan. Matanya yang sejernih air sungai dan seindah langit di musim panas tampak penuh dengan berbagai perasaan, ia memandang lurus kearahnya. Kemudian, meski hanya dari pandangan mata Naruto terhadapnya, Shion bisa dengan baik menangkap maksud Naruto, juga segala hal yang sedang dipikirkannya saat ini.

"Shion, aku…" mulai Naruto berbisik, nyaris tanpa suara. Tetapi, nada khawatir dalam suaranya tak bisa disembunyikannya, melainkan tersurat tanpa cela.

"Aku tahu."

"Kenapa kau…"

"Kau tak perlu menanyakan hal itu," sergah Shion tak sabar. "Lagipula ini di mana?" tanyanya ketika menyadari ada banyak perbedaan yang jelas terlihat dari saat terakhirnya dipanggil dulu.

Naruto menghela nafas panjang, mencoba menahan diri dengan baik. Kemudian ia berkata,

"Central Area, distrik Hinagiku."

"Auranya buruk." Komentarnya langsung.

"Bukannya tak ada yang baik bagimu?" Tanya Naruto yang sudah terbiasa dengan komentar Shion barusan. Dari nada suara yang diucapkannya, bisa dipastikan ia muak mendengarnya.

Shion mendengus kesal.

"Memang! Tak ada nada yang baik bagiku, selamanya. Tapi seharusnya kaulah yang paling tahu mengenai tempat ini. Kota ini terlalu buruk." Jawab Shion dengan suara keras. Membuat Naruto terlonjak. Ia segera menempelkan telunjuk kanannya ke bibirnya sendiri, mencoba untuk member isyarat pada Shion agar tak mengeluarkan suara terlalu keras. Karena tentu saja Naruto tak ingin mengganggu tidur Nee-channya. Apalagi dianggap gila oleh tetangganya karena teriak-teriak sendiri malam hari.

Sejenak gadis itu menatap Naruto, kemudian mengangguk sekali tanda mengerti.

"Lalu, apa yang kau inginkan?" Tanya Shion langsung. Ia ingin cepat-cepat menyelesaikan urusannya dengan Naruto. Dan keinginannya itu membuat kelegaan merasuki hati Naruto.

"Bisakah kau katakan padaku mengenai apa yang 'kan terjadi di sini?"

Shion jelas mengerti maksud di balik kata-kata Naruto yang baru saja diucapkannya, dan pengertian itu membuatnya kesal sehingga berdecak.

"Baiklah." Kata Shion setelah sebelumnya kembali menutup kedua kelopak matanya. Kini, giliran Shion yang berkonsentrasi pada sesuatu—pada objek yang tak mungkin tersentuh oleh ilmu pengetahuan dari zaman manapun, sebuah untaian peristiwa dari rangkaian takdir yang tak jelas pasti atau tidaknya, yaitu masa depan.

Dahinya kemudian berkerut, mencoba melihat melampaui kemampuan yang bisa didapat manusia.

Setelah waktu yang dihabiskannya untuk melihat berakhir, Shion membuka kedua matanya. Dan apa yang dibawanya kini dari pengelihatan yang dimilikinya, akan menentukan langkah yang diambil Naruto pada akhirnya. Menyerah kalah kemudian lari, atau berjalan menyongsong masalah serta bahaya dengan kemungkinan terburuk baginya adalah mati.

Shion mendesah ketika matanya bertemu lagi dengan Naruto. Ia pun memulainya,

"Sulit… biasanya aku akan memberikan pilihan untuk lari padamu. Tapi dalam bayangan yang kulihat, kau akan merasa tersiksa karenanya. Apapun yang kau pilih pada akhirnya akan kembali pada akhir yang tak sesuai dengan harapanmu. Lagipula…" Shion tak melanjutkan kata-katanya, membuat bingung Naruto dengan kalimat yang menggantung seperti itu.

"Lagipula?" Tanya Naruto akhirnya ketika keheningan yang terjadi lama tak menunjukan tanda-tanda akan berakhir.

Mendengar pertanyaan Naruto, Shion bergumam tak jelas pada dirinya sendiri. Setengah mengabaikan Naruto. Tapi toh ia tak bisa selamanya seperti itu. Selain karena apa yang dilihatnya adalah keinginan Naruto untuk mengetahuinya, ia tak bisa terus berada dalam sosok nyatanya. Akhirnya Shion mengambil keputusan untuk menatap mata Naruto—melihat seberapa besar kesungguhan yang tersirat disana. Dan memutuskan akan diberitahukannya atau tidak setelah nantinya ia mendapat kepastian emosi yang memenuhi hati Naruto.

Mereka berdua pun saling menatap. Dalam keheningan yang menyesakkan dada—berusaha mencari emosi yang disembunyikan di balik masing-masing sososknya. Namun, baik Naruto maupun Shion sendiri, tak ada seorang pun dari mereka yang berhasil menyingkap memori serta keinginan yang terpendam hanya dari matanya saja. Yang berhasil mereka tangkap adalah keteguhan dari mata Naruto dan keragu-raguan dari mata Shion—tak lebih dari perasaan yang mendominasi sosok mereka.

Shion merasa kalah, jadi ia mendesah.

"Lagipula… pilihanmu akan menjadi tempat bergantung orang-orang di sekitarmu, juga dunia yang selama ini menopangmu."

Mendengar rangkaian kata yang tak bisa dipercaya Naruto dari Shion, membuatnya mengungkapkan perasaan tak mengerti dengan alis kirinya yang naik ke atas.

"Baka—maksudku ya, pilihanmu bisa menghancurkan atau menyelamatkan dunia!" seru Shion tertahan. Naruto benar-benar membuat gadis itu hilang kendali.

"Itu 'kan tak mungkin!" argumen Naruto menepis langsung kata-kata Shion yang lebih sederhana.

"Aku mengatakan apa yang kulihat!" kata Shion tak mau kalah. Ia benci mengakui orang lain. Meski di sudut hatinya ia berpendapat, tentang kemungkinan yang mendekat nol persen untuk Naruto mengalami apa yang dilihatnya.

"Cih!" decak Naruto mengalah. Baginya, berdebat dengan seorang wanita adalah hal terburuk—ia tak pernah punya kesempatan untuk menang selama lima belas tahun hidupnya menjadi adik Konan.

"Lalu, satu lagi."

Kata-kata Shion barusan membuatnya tersadar dari lamunan akan semua kenangannya yang selalu menghalah ketika Konan menang dalam adu opini dan berargumentasi.

"Apa?"

Shion menunggu sejenak. "Kota ini hanya tinggal menunggu waktu untuk hancur. Lebih baik kau pikir saja alasan kenapa itu terjadi. Terlebih semua itu berkaitan dengan pilihanmu nantinya." Ujarnya setengah tak peduli.

"Tunggu, kau tak memberitahuku?" Tanya Naruto gusar.

"Tidak. Karena ini masalah hati. Makanya menyerah saja!" tawar Shion pada Naruto. Ia berpendapat bahwa menyerah adalah pilihan tepat.

"Masa depan bisa diubah 'kan?"

"Iya tapi kau…"

"Kalau begitu, akan kucoba." Potong Naruto dengan mata yang penuh tekad. Rambut pirang pendeknya yang berantakan kembali dipermainkan angin yang masuk melalui jendela.

"Terserah kau lah!" kata Shion penuh emosi. Ia sungguh tak ingin Naruto menantang kematian, tapi ia berharap pada orang yang salah. Sosoknya kemudian kembali menjadi kabut dan debu, serta inti cahaya ungu kemerahan sebelum akhirnya menghilang. Menyisakan Naruto yang hanya bisa menebak-nebak masa depannya—dan Konan dengan rambut tergerai dan menggunakan piama ungunya yang masih bersandar pada pintu kamar Naruto. Sedari tadi ia telah terbangun dan menguping pembicaraan adiknya. Setelah semuanya selesai, seulas senyum terlihat di wajahnya.

"Setidaknya kau mau berusaha, Naruto. Tetapi alangkah baiknya jika kau tak terlalu memaksakan diri. Aku tak ingin kehilangan hal yang berharga lagi." Bisiknya pada diri sendiri dengan wajah yang teduh dan hangat. Ia pun beranjak kembali ke kamarnya seiring dengan suara Naruto yang menyerah dan memutuskan untuk tidur.

* * *

"Naruto!" seru Konan dari beranda apartemennya yang sekaligus berfungsi sebagai tempat untuk menjemur pakaian. Ia pikir cuacanya tak terlalu buruk—karena tak hujan, meski langit tetap kalabu. Dan saat ini pakaiannya sudah kering.

"Ya?" balas Naruto sambil menutup buku yang sadang dibacanya di kamarnya yang berbalut nuansa jeruk. Dilemparnya buku itu ke meja belajar yang terletak di samping tempat tidur yang bersebelahan langsung dengan dinding yang berjendela. Lemari berada di sisi yang berbeda dengan tempat tidur dan meja belajarnya, tetapi saling berhadapan. Di dekat pintu kamarnya berjajar rak penuh buku dan di lantai kamarnya masih berserakan kardus yang berisi barang-barangnya yang belum dibereskan.

Naruto menghela nafas panjang. Ia segera keluar dan menutup pintu kamarnya sembarangan. Melewati ruang keluarga dan ruang tamu, kemudian sampailah dia di beranda—yang penuh dengan cucian kering. Konan baru saja akan mengangkatnya.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Naruto tak sabar.

Konan mendengar suara Naruto yang secara tak langsung memintanya untuk cepat mengatakan maksudnya. Membuatnya tersenyum lembut seperti seorang ibu yang sedang menghadapi anaknya.

"Pergilah ke supermarket—aku baru sadar kita tak punya persediaan bahan makanan untuk waktu seminggu dari hari ini. Bisakah kau membelikannya?" pinta Konan dengan suaranya yang lembut dan tenang.

"Baiklah." Jawab Naruto sembari memutar bola matanya.

"Uangnya ada di dompet kulit di kulkas. Daftarnya selalu sama—sudah kutulis di sana jika kau tak ingat." Tambahnya diakhiri senyuman singkat.

"Ok!"

Naruto segera bergegas ke dapur dan mengambil dompet. Sementara Konan melanjutkan pekerjaannya yang sedikit tertunda.

_Kenapa Nee-chan menyimpan dompet di kulkas?_ Pikir Naruto sambil memegang dompet kulit hitam milik Nee-channya yang dingin.

Ia ingin segera pergi ke supermarket—namun melihat dirinya di dalam cermin yang hanya menggunakan kaus orange sederhana dan celana pendek warna coklat mengurungkan niatnya. Ia pun kembali ke kamarnya—mengambil sepotong sweater warna putih bertudung dan mengenakannya kemudian mengganti celana pendeknya dengan jins warna biru kusam. Ia melakukannya sambil bertanya pada dirinya sendiri mengenai alasan kenapa Nee-channya menyimpan dompet di kulkas. Tetapi ia tak menemukan jawabannya melainkan menemukan berbagai pertanyaan baru yang sejenis.

"Aku pergi dulu Nee-chan!" seru Naruto setelah berada di depan pintu apartemennya.

"Ya!" balas Konan yang sekarang sedang menyibukan diri untuk menyetrika pakaian yang sudah kering.

* * *

Konan membuka pintu kamar apartemennya—keluar, kemudian menutupnya kembali. Ia berjalan di sepanjang koridor lantai empat belas yang ditempatinya, hanya iseng-iseng saja kelihatannya. Lagipula tak ada lagi hal yang bisa dilakukannya selain menunggu otouto-nya itu kembali. Kemudian ketika ia melihat jam tangan yang dikenakannya di tangan kanan, ia mendengar seseorang menyapanya. Seorang wanita dengan rambut hitam panjang yang diikat kebelakang. Ia memakai baju terusan warna hitam di balik apronnya yang putih.

"Konnichiwa, Konan-chan!" sapanya diakhiri senyuman hangat. Membuat Konan membalasnya dengan tersenyum hangat dan ramah.

"Konnichiwa, Nara-san!" sapa Konan balik. Ia sedikit terkejut karena tak biasanya ia disapa. Tetapi, karena memang sudah memperkenalkan diri sejak hari pertama kepindahannya ke apartemen ini, dia bisa mengingatnya dengan baik nama-nama tetangganya.

"Ngomong-ngomong apa Naruto-chan sudah pulang? Tadi kulihat dia pergi keluar." Tanyanya sambil menatap langit-langit koridor.

"Belum, tapi kenapa?" Tanya Konan bingung.

"Ah! Tidak apa-apa hanya saja, aku khawatir padanya." Jawabnya masih memandang langit-langit.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Konan lagi.

"Ng… sebenarnya aku ingin bilang padamu sejak kemarin, tapi selalu ada kendala. Begini, di Central Area ini, distrik Hinagiku adalah pusatnya—tetapi bukan pemerintahan, melainkan pusat segala jenis tindakan kriminal. Banyak kelompok yang dibentuk dengan maksud jahat. Beberapa di antaranya bahkan merupakan Noryokusha." Ujarnya menjelaskan. Dahinya berkerut khawatir.

"Ah!"

"Aku takut terjadi seuatu pada Naruto, aku bermaksud memperingatkannya. Lagipula tempat ini berbahaya bagi anak sepertinya."

Konan membeku di tempatnya, terpaku pada apa yang didengarnya. Berbahaya bagi Naruto… kata-kata itu terus berulang dalam benaknya. Membuatnya menyalahkan diri sendiri bahkan mengutuk dirinya karena kelalaian yang bukan salahnya. Ia menyesal tak mencari tahu lebih banyak mengenai Central Area ini. Dan penyesalannya meciptakan genangan air di pelupuk matanya yang kemudian jatuh membasahi pipinya. Lalu angin yang berhembus suram membuat bunga mawar putih yang terhias dirambutnya terjatuh.

* * *

Seorang lelaki berambut pirang panjang menatap langit senja yang warnanya merah bagaikan darah. Senyumnya mengembang tanpa disadarinya, membuatnya tampak seperti putri dalam dongeng yang terpukau pada keindahan alam yang luar biasa. Tetapi senyumnya berubah menjadi seringaian tajam mengerikan—kelihatannya ia tak merasa bahwa senja itu indah. Yang dibayangkannya adalah adanya tempat yang berlumuran darah seperti senja yang dilihatnya.

"Kau mengerikan Deidara." Ungkap seseorang di belakangnya yang sedari tadi memperhatikan lelaki bernama Deidara itu.

"Ap—!" serunya marah. Matanya membulat ketika mengetahui siapa yang sedari tadi ada di belakangnya. Dan pipinya merona malu karena sedari tadi ia diamati oleh seseorang, tapi ia sendiri tak menyadarinya. Apalagi ketika ia tahu bahwa orang yang melihatnya adalah orang yang paling dicintainya.

"Itachi…" kata Deidara tertunduk. Ia tak tahu harus bagaimana menunjukan reaksinya yang baginya memalukan.

Itachi tersenyum lembut melihat reaksi Deidara yang menurutnya justru manis. Matanya yang hitam pekat memantulkan bayangan Deidara yang masih tertunduk. Dan rambutnya yang sama hitamnya seperti matanya diterpa oleh angin yang menyelinap melalui celah-celah ventilasi. Ia pun beranjak mendekati Deidara dan menempatkan kedua tangannya di pinggang rampingnya. Itachi menekan lembut wajah Deidara ke dadanya yang memberikan kenyamanan pada Deidara.

"Deidara…" bisik Itachi di telinga Deidara.

"Ah!" erang Deidara ketika kekasihnya itu menggigit telinganya. Tapi ia sama sekali tak merasa jengah, justru kenikmatan yang mulai menyebar dan merasuki tubuhnya dan jantungnya mulai berdebar keras. "I… Itachi!" kata Deidara sembari mendorong tubuh Itachi menjauh. Ia sadar benar di mana tempatnya berada sekarang—dan tak ingin melanjutkannya lebih jauh.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Itachi protes.

"Bu… bukan saat yang tepat, un…" kata Deidara terputus-putus, nafasnya terengah-engah.

"Benar."

Seseorang berkata pada mereka berdua dengan tiba-tiba. Membuat Deidara terhenyak dan jantungnya berdebar lebih keras. Pipinya merona lebih merah dari sebelumnya karena ada yang melihatnya saat bermesraan—ia pun kembali tertunduk. Sementara itu Itachi menganggapnnya sebagai sebuah gangguan dan hendak menyuruh orang yang memergokinya pergi, sampai dia tahu siapa orang yang mengganggunya.

"Ada tugas, seorang pengawas melihat adannya kejahatan yang mungkin terjadi. Tapi tergantung korbannya juga." Katanya tenang. Tak merasa aneh melihat kedua sejoli itu saling memadu cinta. Lagipula dari wajahnya yang datar, ia terlihat seperti orang yang terbiasa melihatnya.

"Sasuke." Sapa Itachi kepada adiknya yang hampir-hampir mirip dengannya. Hanya lebih muda dengan aura yang sama sekali berbeda. Lebih tak bersahabat dan kasar.

"Apa anggota yang lain sudah siap, un?" Tanya Deidara diiringi nafas yang lega pada Sasuke—lega karena yang memergokinya adalah adik kekasihnya sendiri. Paling tidak itu masih lebih baik dari pada orang lainnya.

"Cuma tinggal kalian saja. Semua anggota Black Squadron yang lain sudah siap di distrik Hinagiku dekat Tenth Street." Jawab Sasuke cepat.

"Kalau begitu, sebaiknya kita cepat bergerak." Perintah Itachi pada mereka berdua.

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

**A/N : Huaaah! Akhirnya bisa bernafas lega juga. Setelah akhirnya bisa menyelesaikan Chapter 1. Di sini tokoh utamanya ketemu aja belum… payahnya diriku. Tapi ga apa-apalah. Yang sudah berlalu biarlah berlalu. Dan apa yang ada di depan mata yang seharusnya diperhatikan. Ngomong-ngomong Shion itu mistis banget, ya? Aku sendiri juga ga tau sebenarnya dia itu apaan ****—****dihajar pake jampi-jampi ma Shion****— Nah udah dulu sampai di sini, Ciao!**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**


	3. The Night that Full Fear

**Author : Yei! Banzai! Akhirnya Chap 2 selesai juga! Ampe pegel-pegel en pinggang pada encokkan. Di sini akhirnya Sasu ketemu sama Naru! Heran deh, kenapa ga dari chap 1 aja? Jawabannya tentu karena aku ga bisa mikir gimana enaknya mereka ketemuan.**

**Sasuke : Bego loe! Terus kenapa Aniki gue ma banci kaleng –yang fansnya Deidara, sorry dori strawberry deh- itu yang muncul di akhir cerita Chap 1, hah? Pake mesra-mesraan lagi!**

**Author : Oh… itu namanya OPP. Other Pairing Promotion. Sejenis iklan gitu deh~!**

**Sasuke : Tapi, di sini gue bakalan ketemu Naruto 'kan?**

**Naruto : Iya! Masa dari kemaren gue ga ketemu ma Sasuke?**

**Author : Sekarang ketemu kok! Gue janji deh! Sumpah! Oh ya, kemaren ada yang nanya kalo kapan SasuNaru ketemuan, nah sekarang dah ketemu. Terus ga pernah bayangin Konan jadi kakaknya Naruto? Aku juga ga pernah. Baru akhir-akhir ini aja. Hehe… cuma Author yang maksa peran kakak diambil Konan. Terus banyak misterinya? Iya sih… soalnya bingung mau nulis apapan. Nah, terima kasih saya ucapkan pada Reviewer semua yang sudah memberi review dan meluangkan waktu untuk melakukannya. Pengorbanan itu selalu membuatku berbahagia. Dan juga untuk Beta Readerku yang sudah selalu meminjamkan laptopnya (ya ampun miskin amat) ia selalu sabar menungguku menyelesaikannya. Baiklah! Ayo kita mulai!**

**Disclaimer : Naruto belong to Masashi Kishimoto-sensei**

**Rating : T to M (penekanan pada huruf T)**

**Genre : Action/Drama/SUPERNATURAL/Thriller/Sci-fi/Romance/Friendship/dan lain sebagainya.**

**WARNING : Shonen-Ai/Yaoi , AU, OOC, Ga jelas, sedikit mengungkap tentang cenayang. **

**Summary :**

_Apakah ini maksud kata-kata Shion? Akankah aku akan mati di sini? Ah… andai benar begitu, aku tak ingin Nee-chan menderita karenaku._

_

* * *

_**BLACK SQUADRON**

**Chapter 2 : The Night that Full Fear **

Kegelapan menyelimuti kala rona di tepi cakrawala terhapus. Tergantikan oleh langit malam yang keindahannya tertutupi tirai awan kelabu—yang tanpa berbasa-basi turunkan bulir-bulir air ke atas bumi. Membasahi semua benda yang berdiri kokoh di wilayah bayangan awan hujan, juga manusia. Tetapi kebanyakan orang memilih berlindung di bawah bangunan beratap atau sesuatu yang bisa melindungi mereka dari air hasil kondensasi itu. Hanya beberapa orang yang memilih untuk tetap berdiri di bawah hujan, tanpa benar-benar memperdulikan pentingnya menjaga tubuh. Karena, mereka sendiri memiliki hal yang jauh lebih penting daripada sekedar bernafas tanpa sesak keesokan harinya.

"Shikamaru, kau tahu di mana Itachi-san dan Deidara-san?" Tanya seseorang berambut kecoklatan pendek yang agak berantakan dengan tato segitiga merah di kedua pipinya. Jubah hitamnya sudah basah oleh air hujan yang bukannya mereda justru bertambah deras. Ia bertanya pada seorang temannya sambil berdiri di tepian atap gedung, yang bisa dibilang sebagai base camp bagi dirinya dan teman-temannya.

"Mendokusei… tadi sudah kuminta Sasuke untuk mencari mereka berdua , karena aku yakin jika Itachi-san dan Deidara-san dibiarkan berdua saja, mereka takkan ikut misi kali ini." Ujar Shikamaru bosan. Jelas terdengar dari nada suaranya, bahwa ia tak bersemangat sama sekali. Kemudian dari langit yang gelap, ia melayangkan pandangan ke arah temannya dengan ekspresi yang tak bisa ditebak. "Kiba, seandainya kita berdua yang menghilang, apakah mereka akan mengirimkan orang untuk mencari kita?" tanyanya pada temannya yang bernama Kiba sambil mengedikkan kepala ke arah anggota Black Squadron yang bergabung dalam kelompok besar yang sedang bercengkrama—atau bergosip.

Rona wajah Kiba tampak, sekalipun agak sulit terlihat karena gelap. Tetapi Kiba sendiri merasakan wajahnya mulai panas, bahkan tubuhnya. Dan jantungnya berdegup kencang seiring dengan disadarinya maksud Shikamaru. Lalu ia memalingkan wajahnya dari tatapan sahabatnya itu, yang sekarang sedang menunggu jawaban Kiba.

"Mana kutahu!" serunya dengan suara serak. Ia berusaha memusatkan pengelihatannya pada jalan yang sesak oleh kendaraan yang macet di bawah sana—mencoba mengabaikan keberadaan Shikamaru yang tertawa geli melihat reaksi Kiba. Tentu saja tak bisa, karena wajahnya semakin memerah setiap detiknya. Terlebih ketika dirasakannya jemari Shikamaru yang hangat di telapak tangannya.

Kiba langsung berpaling kembali, dan terkejut oleh tindakan tiba-tiba Shikamaru yang menggenggam tangannya.

"Aku tak ingin jika semua ini berakhir hanya dengan kata sahabat." Ucap Shikamaru tanpa memandang Kiba, ia hanya menatap kedua tangannya yang menggenggam erat tangan Kiba—mencari kehangatan yang sejak waktu ia sampai di atap gedung bertingkat dua puluh itu tak didapatnya.

Kiba berusaha untuk menarik tangannya, tapi dihalangi oleh eratnya genggaman Shikamaru padanya, juga tatapannya pada Kiba yang menanti jawabannya. Ia pun menelan ludah, rona wajahnya tak hanya menyebar di tulang pipinya, tetapi seluruh wajahnya hingga batas rambut. Ia juga sudah tak bisa mengandalikan debaran jantunganya yang sangat keras, juga cepat. Perutnya melilit saking gugupnya dan bibirnya bergetar karena tak tahu apa yang harus dikatakannhya. Tapi jauh di dalam hatinya, ia sungguh bahagia, dan kebahagiaannya itu terpancar dari kerlingan matanya pada Shikamaru.

"Shi… Shika, aku…"

"Kalian berdua, jangan mesra-mesraan gitu dong. Haaah… kalau begini caranya, cewek-cewek di dunia bakal tak punya suami. Padahal Itachi-san sudah begitu, masa kalian juga?" ujar seorang cewek berambut merah jambu pendek. Matanya hijau bak permata emerald. Dan ia mengenakan jubah hitam yang merupakan seragam khusus kelompok Black Squadron. Nada bicaranya merupakan campuran antara mengingatkan dan keluhan.

Shikamaru dan Kiba jelas terkejut. Mereka berdua saling melepaskan sentuhannya di masing-masing tangan. Dan juga, tak bisa Shikamaru pungkiri bahwa kekecewaan menyeruak dalam dadanya. Meski kelegaan juga menyertainya sedikit, karena ia tak harus mendengar jawaban Kiba saat itu juga—yang mungkin berupa penolakan.

"Sakura…" desah Kiba sembari berusaha menenangkan dirinya sendiri yang masih gugup.

"Bercanda, silahkan teruskan mesra-mesraannya. Tapi lebih baik kalian lupakan hal itu dulu, kata Neji, ia melihat anak yang saat ini terjebak dalam masalah masuk ke wilayah menara barat. Di sana 'kan ada labirinnya." Jelas Sakura sedikit khawatir. Ia pun beranjak kembali ke kelompok yang lebih besar lagi, tempat penyusunan strategi penyelamatan selama ketua dan wakilnya belum datang.

Shikamaru segera mengikuti Sakura, meninggalkan Kiba yang masih menepuk-nepuk dadanya yang sesak, karena jantungnya masih berdebar di luar kendali.

Kiba pun datang ke kelompok yang sedang asik beropini serta menyarankan strategi, setelah dirasakannya ia mulai bisa berpikir jernih. Ia berdiri agak jauh dari lingkaran yang berpusat pada orang bernama Neji dan Shikamaru. Ia sengaja berdiri jauh dari Shikamaru, hanya agar dadanya tak lagi bergemuruh ketika saling bertatapan.

* * *

"Aniki," kata Sasuke memanggil Aniki-nya yang berlari melompati pagar lebih di depannya. Sementara Deidara berada di belakang Sasuke.

"Apa?" Tanya Itachi melirik ke belakang, dan mendapati Otouto-nya berhenti tepat di atas pagar.

Melihat Otouto-nya berhenti, Itachi pun ikut berhenti. Ia kembali melompat dan berdiri di samping Sasuke. Dan Deidara yang jauh tertinggal juga ikut berhenti sejenak, lalu berjalan ke arah mereka.

"Kita sudah cukup terlambat, bagaimana kalau sekarang kita langsung ke tempat yang di awasi anggota lain? Nanti biar Shikamaru yang putuskan strategi pembagian kelompoknya." Saran Sasuke sembari melihat arlojinya.

"Kurasa itu ide yang bagus. Deidara!" kata Itachi diakhiri panggilannya terhadap Deidara. Membuat Deidara yang berjalan mendekati mereka dengan santai, beranjak menjadi lebih cepat.

"Ya?" tanyanya begitu sampai di sebelah Itachi.

"Tolong hubungi Neji, dan katakan di mana posisi anak yang mereka awasi."

"Ok."

Deidara segera meraih hand phone-nya dan mencari nomor telpon yang diperintahkan Itachi untuk dihubungi. Beberapa saat kemudian suara di seberang terdengar di telinganya, nadanya suaranya sedikit bercampur dengan kelegaan, juga deras hujan yang masih turun.

"Neji, kau tahu di mana posisi targetnya, un?" Tanya Deidara langsung.

"_Tahu, tapi untuk apa?"_ kata Neji berbalik tanya. Ia membutuhkan banyak waktu untuk mencerna pertanyaan Deidara, karena hujan yang juga datang di tempat orang diseberang telponnya itu menghalangi pendengarannya.

"Kami akan ke sana langsung. Bisakah kau katakan pada Shikamaru untuk membagi kelompok? Lalu katakan di mana posisinya, un." Ujar Deidara sedikit memerintah. Lagipula, ia tak melakukan hal yang salah, karena toh wakil ketua Black Squadron adalah dirinya.

"_Baik. Kami ada di atap gedung San Real. Sekitar satu kilo meter arah timur target. Sejak lima belas menit lalu, ia terjebak di labirin menara barat Central Area._" Jelas Neji. "_Sekarang kelihatannya sudah sampai ke menaranya. Wakil ketua, kami akan segera ke sana begitu rencana sudah diputuskan._" Lanjutnya cepat.

"Ya, lakukan saja. Jika target mengalami masalah atau apapun yang membahayakan nyawanya dan semua itu dikarenakan orang-orang seperti kita, lakukan apa pun yang bisa menyelamatkan nyawanya meski kami belum sampai, un." Kata Deidara memutuskan. Telponnya segera diputus begitu terdengar olehnya gumaman menyetujui dari Neji.

"Menara Saint Elliot, ya?" Tanya Sasuke menyebutkan nama resmi menara yang dimaksud.

"Ya." Jawab Dedara singkat.

"Kita harus ke sana secepatnya. Kalau sudah masuk labirin, orangbiasa bisa tersesat." Ucap Itachi sambil lalu. Ia segera beranjak pergi dengan cepat dan diikuti oleh otouto-nya serta Deidara.

* * *

Naruto menatap sosok orang-orang yang tak dikenalnya dengan pandangan penuh kebencian. Lengan kirinya patah karena ditarik salah seorang diantaranya. Ia berlutut sembari mengerang kesakitan, tangannya masih ditarik hingga suara gemeretak tulang lengannya yang patah terdengar sangat keras. Sementara orang yang melakukannya tertawa begitu keras dengan suara yang nyaring dan melengking—yang juga diiringi dengan tawa kedua temannya yang terdengar ganjil dan mengerikan bagi telinga Naruto.

"Aniki, kita sudah mendapatkan mainan baru. Cewek itu mau diapakan?" Tanya salah seorang diantaranya sambil menunjuk kearah seorang gadis berambut hitam panjang yang tersungkur dengan dahi berdarah.

"Hm… benar juga. Kita sudah tak membutuhkannya." Kata orang yang merupakan aniki-nya. Rambutnya yang coklat jabrik agak panjang berbeda dengan kedua orang yang lainnya. Yang baru saja berbicara dengannya memiliki rambut pirang, dan yang menarik tangan Naruto memiliki warna rambut abu-abu gelap.

Ia berpikir sejenak, kemudian ia berseru pada kedua orang lainnya,

"Dibunuh saja, bagaimana?" sarannya gembira yang disambut dengan anggukan penuh semangat. Sementara Naruto yang mendengar, terhenyak tanpa berkata-kata. Ia memikirkan kata-kata pemimpin dari kelompok yang sekarang berencana menjadikannya maianan.

Kemudian, setelah Naruto berhasil mencerna apa yang akan dilakukan kedua orang selain orang yang menarik dan mengunci tangannya, ia berteriak.

"Hentikan!"

Mereka semua terdiam, sementara nafas Naruto mulai memburu. Ia jelas tak ingin melihat apa yang akan dilakukan kedua orang lainnyan itu. Ia juga sama sekali tak menginginkan cewek yang bahkan tak dikenalnya itu terbunuh tepat di depan matanya. Tapi salah satunya yang memiliki rambut pirang bergerak begitu cepat sehingga bagai kelebatan sesaat, ia sampai di sisi kanan Naruto dalam waktu kurang dari lima detik. Dan langsung menjambak rambut Naruto—bahkan sebelum Naruto menyadari kedatangannya.

"Lihatlah anak kecil!"serunya dengan suara keras di depan telinga Naruto.

Kemudian, dengan kedua matanya sendiri, Naruto melihat banyak pisau tiba-tiba muncul dan menghantam tubuh gadis tak berdaya itu, saat itu juga teriakan yang begitu keras keluar dari mulut gadis malang yang sekarang sudah tak bernyawa—teriakan yang lama sekaligus yang terakhir. Mencabik-cabik tubuhnya yang sudah terluka, mencipratkan begitu banyak darah ke orang yang terlihat senang melihat adegan itu, ketua mereka. Kelihatannya dialah orang yang mengendalikan puluhan pisau pendek itu, karena matanya begitu berkonsentrasi meski sambil tertawa. Pisau itu tak lantas berhenti setelah tubuh itu terluka sepenuhnya, karena sekarang benda-benda itu bertugas untuk memotong-motong tubuh gadis itu hingga tak berbentuk. Menciptakan lautan darah yang bersatu dengan air hujan yang turun dengan lebatnya.

Sementara tawa mereka mulai kembali nyaring, Naruto terpaku—melupakan rasa sakit yang dirasakannya di kedua tangannya, terutama tangan kirinya yang patah. Ia tak bisa melihat adegan itu lebih lama lagi, karena mentalnya tak sekuat itu. Lambungnya mendesaknya agar mengeluarkan apa yang dimakannya seharian ini begitu melihat darah yang tak terhingga banyaknya menyelimuti tubuh yang tak bisa di sebut lagi sebagai tubuh seorang manusia. Karena kepalanya tergeletak, tak menyatu lagi dengan lehernya. Sementara bagian tubuh yang lainnya terpotong-potong dalam bagian yang terlihat sama besar. Tapi Naruto tak diizinkan untuk menundukan wajah agar tak melihat—atau pun hanya untuk sekedar muntah. Akhirnya ia memilih untuk menutup kedua matanya, namun bayangan akan kejadian yang baru saja dilihatnya tak bisa terhapuskan dalam benaknya.

Lalu Naruto merasakan tarikan di tangannya mengendur, dan akhirnya terlepas. Membuatnya jatuh tersungkur karena tak ada tenaga yang mengalir ke tangan dan kakinya. Ia mencoba berspekulasi apakah pada akhirnya ia akan bernasib sama dengan gadis yang baru saja terbunuh itu. Dan semua prediksinya itu membuatnya memikirkan kembali kata-kata Shion semalam sebelumnya. Pikirannya kembali ke hari di mana dia mendapatkan ramalan tentang nasibnya. Duduk di atas ranjangnya dan dengan keras kepala memutuskan agar tetap berada di Central Area ini.

_Apakah ini maksud kata-kata Shion? Akankah aku akan mati di sini? Ah… andai benar begitu, aku tak ingin Nee-chan menderita karenaku._ Pikir Naruto setelah ingatan hari itu berakhir. Matanya yang setengah terbuka tergenang oleh air mata. Kemudian ia memejamkan kedua matanya, menanti hukuman atas kekeras kepalannya dengan ingatan yang dipenuhi oleh kenangannya bersama Nee-channya.

Tapi, entah mengapa rasa sakit yang harusnya diterimanya tak kunjung dirasakannya, yang ada justru teriakan dan ledakkan yang memekakan telinga. Jadi ia membuka matanya dan melihat dari sudut matanya.

Ia terkejut melihat sepasukan orang berjubah hitam bertarung dengan tiga orang yang sudah mencederainya, juga membunuh tanpa melihat sisi kemanusiaan yang tadi terpaksa dilihatnya. Gadis berambut merah jambu pendek meninju salah seorang dari mereka yang telah menjambak rambut Naruto dan membuatnya terpental jauh hingga ke sisi menara—bahkan membuat dindingnya retak melingkar. Pemimpin yang tadi mencabik-cabik tubuh gadis yang sekarang menjadi saksi bisu atas kebejatan mereka, terlihat kewalahan menghadapi seorang lelaki berambut pirang panjang yang entah bagaimana caranya membuat semua pisaunya meledak, mengeluarkan percikan api, asap dan suara yang menggelegar.

Naruto hanya terdiam menatap apa yang terjadi di hadapannya, ia ingin berteriak ketika salah satu dari tiga orang yang tadi menarik tangannya, kabur ke mulut labirin—berniat meninggalkan kedua saudaranya yang sedang bertarung. Tapi suaranya tak bisa dikeluarkannya, sebagai gantinya, ia meraih batu yang ada di dekatnya dan melemparnya kearah salah satu orang dari kelompok berjubah hitam yang bertarung. Naruto langsung bernafas lega begitu orang yang diinginkannya mengerti maksudnya beralih memandanganya. Ia pun mengedikkan kepala dan menunjuk ke arah orang yang berniat kabur.

Sejenak orang itu hanya memandang Naruto, meski mengetahui apa yang diinginkannya. Lalu ia berpaling dengan mata yang tajam berkonsentrasi.

Tiba-tiba, di sekitar penjahat berambut abu-abu itu muncul dinding api yang sangat tinggi, mengelilingi keseluruhan arena tempat bertempur, menghalangi siapapun untuk melarikan diri. Setelah itu, beberapa orang meringkusnya juga dua orang lainnya.

"Kau tak apa-apa?"

Naruto mendengar seseorang berucap padanya, ia mengadahkan kepalanya dan melihat salah seorang dari mereka—yang barusan dilempar batu olehnya. Orang itu tersenyum sekilas, kemudian kembali ke wajah datarnya. Sesaat kemudian, bayangan hitam menyamarkan pandangan Naruto, menariknya ke kedalaman kegelapan yang membenamkan kesadarannya. Kemudian ia tertidur dalam hiruk pikuk suara yang tak dikenalnya.

* * *

"Lukanya bisa disembuhkan, Hinata?" Tanya Itachi dengan nada suara khawatir, gadis bernama Hinata yang sekarang berada di samping Naruto hanya terpejam sejenak.

"Sepertinya, tulang lengan atas kirinya sudah menyatu, tapi…" jawabnya meragu. Ia memerhatikan lengan kiri Naruto yang masih diwarnai oleh lebam. Kemudian tangannya yang sedari tadi menyentuh hati-hati lengan Naruto mulai kembali mengeluarkan sinar biru kehijauan yang lembut. "Ah!" responnya ketika ia merasakan sesuatu yang di luar dugaannya.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Itachi kembali. Sekarang ia memerhatikan sosok Hinata yang dahinya berkerut.

Hinata terdiam, menatap langit kelabu yang tak lagi turunkan hujan. Ia memikirkan sesuatu sampai melupakan adanya pertanyaan yang diajukan padanya dan juga teman-temannya yang sekarang ikut mengerubungi tubuh Naruto. Mereka semua sekarang menatapnya, sedang Hinata sendiri tak menyadarinya. Ia terlalu terpaku pada apa yang baru saja dirasakannya, dan kelihatannya itu mempengaruhi pikirannya sekarang.

"Hinata!" seru Neji persis di dekat Hinata, menyadarkan gadis berambut indigo panjang itu akan kenyataan yang baru saja dilupakannya. Ia telah kembali dari mimpi yang baru saja merasukinya.

"Eh?"

"Kenapa kau ini? Lagipula bagaimana keadaan anak itu?" Tanya Neji menyuarakan kembali pertanyaan Itachi. Lelaki berambut coklat itu mencurigai ada sesuatu yang tak beres dari Hinata yang tiba-tiba terdiam dengan pandangan yang kosong tanpa arti.

"Mmm… Anak ini baik-baik saja. Tapi untuk ukuran patah tulang keluar yang dialaminya, ia sembuh lebih cepat dari orang normal lainnya." Ujarnya dengan wajah yang pucat. Kemudian ia melanjutkan, "Rasanya ia memiliki kemampuan regenerasi. Tapi jika seperti itu, pasti luka di pipinya sudah sembuh, ya?" lanjutnya diakhiri tawa yang aneh. Ia terlihat dibuat-buat ketika tawanya muncul. Dan ekspresi wajahnya yang terlihat berpikir serius ketika tawa kecilnya berakhir jelas membuat teman-temannya tak percaya.

"Ada apa sebenarnya?" Tanya Itachi lagi, mengulangi lagi kalimat yang tadi diucapkannya—yah, meski ditambah sedikit untuk memperjelas pertanyaannya, sekaligus menegaskan apa sebenarnya yang dimaksudkannya.

"Itu… anu…" —ia menyatukan kedua telunjuknya ketika ia mengatakannya— "Aku merasa kekuatanku terkuras…" katanya akhirnya dengan wajah menunduk, sedikit terkejut sekaligus tak mengerti apa yang baru saja dikatannya. Ia sendiri berharap bisa menggambarkannya lebih jelas, namun kata yang pertama dipikirkannya langsung disuarakannya begitu saja.

"Hah?" serempak semua orang meresponnya aneh. Mereka juga menatapnya bingung.

* * *

Naruto mengambang dalam lautan kegelapan yang begitu mempengaruhi pikirannya. Sesaat kemudian cahaya yang mulanya hanya setitik di dalam dunianya yang kosong bertambah menyilaukan, dan menyelimuti seluruh tubuhnya. Rasa sakit yang membuatnya tertidur sejenak dalam pikiran bawah sadarnya perlahan menghilang, tergantikan oleh kehangatan yang berasal dari tangan kirinya. Ia mencoba membuka kedua matanya dan hanya kelebatan bayangan yang kabur yang dilihatnya. Kemudian ia juga sedikit mendengarkan suara-suara dari bayangan yang dilihatnya. Dan suara yang paling dekat dari telinganya menyadarkannya.

"Hei! Dia sudah sadar! Bagaimana keadaanmu?"

Naruto tak membalas tanya yang diutarakan orang yang tak dikenalnya. Ia hanya menatap mereka semua dengan tatapan mata yang sayu. Lalu memori-memori dari pengalaman yang baru saja dialaminya menderu bagai gelombang besar tanpa adanya sebuah penghalang, membuat kepalanya sakit luar biasa. Dan dari keseluruhan ingatan yang masuk ke kesadarannya, ia mengingat satu yang terburuk.

Ia lalu bangkit dari tidurnya dengan cepat, melupakan pening yang dirasakannya.

"Aw!" serunya ketika ia sudah sepenuhnya duduk. Kemudian ia menelungkupkan kepalanya kekedua tangannya yang bersiap memangkunya.

"Hei! Kau masih terluka tahu!" teriak salah satu diantara mereka yang paling dekat dengan dengannya.

Naruto tak menghiraukannya, ia justru menatap berkeliling—melampaui tubuh-tubuh yang berkeliling menghalanginya.

"Apa yang kau cari, sih?"

"Belanjaan yang tadi kubeli." Jawab Naruto tanpa sekalipun menatap penanyanya.

* * *

Sasuke mengantarkan Naruto tanpa pernah menatap sosok orang yang diantarnya. Matanya terus memandang ke depan, menuntun Naruto yang sama sekali tak mengerti wilayah Central Area yang sekarang menjadi rumahnya. Hati Sasuke dongkol dan dalam diam ia mengutuk Itachi, Aniki-nya itu. Tentu saja kerena pekerjaan tambahan yang mengharuskannya mengantarkan anak tak dikenalnya itu kembali ke rumahnya, ke tempat yang aman baginya. Ia sudah menolaknya mati-matian, tapi ia tak bisa melawan perintah dari ketua kelompok tempatnya bergabung itu. Terlebih elakannya itu justru akan membuatnya tak lagi dipandang seperti laki-laki yang cool oleh semua temannya.

"Hei, terima kasih, ya!" kata Naruto memecah keheningan yang sedari tadi menyelimuti mereka sejak memulai perjalanan bersama. Hati Sasuke mencelos dan berpaling menatapnya.

Kemudian, yang dilihat Sasuke adalah wajah Naruto yang lembut dengan senyuman indah bagai malaikat yang tersungging di bibirnya. Pemuda itu membuatnya terdiam tanpa kata. Dan cengiran manis yang terungkap dari wajah Naruto membuat hatinya tersentuh, dan jiwanya meraung—meminta lebih.

"Kenapa kau menatapku begitu?" Tanya naruto yang merasa tatapan Sasuke aneh. Ia memalingkan wajah karena merasa tak enak dipandangi seintens itu.

"Tidak." jawab Sasuke yang juga mengalihkan pandangannya. Mencoba menahan hasrat liar yang sekarang telah menguasai hati serta sebagian pikirannya.

"Oh ya, penjahat-penjahat itu kalian apakan?"

Sasuke diam sejenak. Ia mengingat-ingat kembali apa yang dilakukan kakaknya pada mereka. Kemudian ketika akan menerangkan apa yang terjadi sebenarnya, ia juga teringat ketika kekasih sesame jenis kakaknya—Deidara—mengatakan sesuatu seperti: "Jangan bicara macam-macam. Dia orang awam, Sasuke." Kata-kata yang membuat Sasuke mendengus kesal. Dan lagi yang paling membuatnya kesal adalah penggunaan namanya di akhir kalimat, yang membuat kata itu berkesan hanya untuk dirinya seorang.

"Entahlah. Aku bukan orang yang menangani mereka."

"Oh…" jawab Naruto sedikit kecewa. Namun kekecewaan itu hanya sedikit, karena keberadaan orang yang telah menyelamatkannya, membuatnya merasa aman. Meski bukan hanya Sasuke seorang yang menyelamatkannya. "Siapa namamu?" Tanya Naruto lagi, masih dengan wajah polos tanpa dosa yang sudah tentu membuat Sasuke yang melihatnya terkesima.

"Sasuke, kau?" jawabnya tanpa sekalipun berkedip ketika memandang Naruto yang sekarang tersenyum.

"Aku—" belum sempat Naruto menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Sasuke telah mendorongnya ke tembok dinding sebuah kantor kecil yang berada dekat dengan apartemen tempat tinggal Naruto. "—Naruto."

Sasuke menghimpit tubuh Naruto ke dinding, memaksanya untuk menjatuhkan belanjaannya untuk yang kedua kalinya. Tangan kanan Sasuke mengalungi leher Naruto, sementara tangan kirinya memeluk pinggang Naruto dengan lembut. Dan sementara ia mendekatkan bibirnya di telinga Naruto, Naruto sendiri mencoba mendorong tubuh Sasuke agar menjauh dari tubuhnya.

"He-hei! Apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya Naruto dengan suara keras, namun Sasuke tak memerdulikannya. Lalu di tengah Naruto yang berontak melepaskan diri, ia berkata,

"Jangan pernah pasang wajah seperti itu, dobe. Kau membuatku _Ich liebe dich_ sekarang."

Sasuke mencium kening Naruto sekejap setelah diungkapkannya kata-kata yang sekarang membuat Naruto bingung, ia semakin tak mengerti dengan perubahan perlakukan Sasuke yang begitu cepat. Dan itu membuatnya setengah tak menyadari kecupan yang dilayangkan Sasuke sesaat lalu.

"Dari sini kau bisa pulang sendiri 'kan?" Sasuke mengatakannya tanpa mengubah posisinya yang memeluk Naruto. "Kalau begitu sampai jumpa." Lanjutnya datar, ia kemudian melepaskan pelukan eratnya dari tubuh Naruto. Lalu ia beranjak pergi dengan berlari kearah di mana dirinya serta Naruto datang tadi. Dan jubahnya yang hitam dalam kelamnya bayangan gedung serta kegelapan malam membuatnya menghilang. Meninggalkan Naruto yang masih tak mengerti serta kantung belanjaannya yang tergeletak di samping kakinya.

**To be Continued…**

**

* * *

**

**BEHIND THE SCENE**

**Author : Haha… yang merasa ini fic romantis, maafkan daku yang membuatnya menjadi sadis. Nah, Sasuke dah ketemu sama Naruto 'kan? Udah puas 'kan loe Sasuke?**

**Sasuke : Ya, dah ketemu si ketemu, tapi kenapa cuma begitu doang. Adegannya banyak yang ga jelas lagi.**

**Author : Itu sengaja gua skip. Repot cuy bikinnya. Banyak banget lagi! Ga kaya pendahulunya.**

**Sasuke : Memang apaan pendahulunya itu? Lagipula ya… kesadisan tau. Pembaca mana mau baca yang tubuhnya nyampe dipotong-potong. Ya 'kan Naru?**

**Naruto : Haha… iya juga sih.**

**Author : SasuNaru kejam!**

**Naruto : Terserah dong… lagi pula kenapa gue dibuat ga jantan gitu? Harusnya gue bisa ngalahin mereka tau! Pake rasengan ma bunshin no jutsu!**

**Author : Ini 'kan fic, dan ini AU, Alternatife** **Universe! Loe 'kan uke. Memang harusnya lemah tau! –di rasen shuriken-**

**Sasuke : Udah** **lah Naruto, biarin aja dia, kita mesra-mesraan lagi.**

**Naruto : Ok!**

**Author : -Berdarah-darah- Terserah kalian deh. Tapi untuk pembaca sekalian, saya mohon tuk reviewnya ya? Sebagai suatu alasan kuat bagi diriku untuk melanjutkan kisah cinta mereka yang baru saja dimulai? Dan juga mohon bimbingannya pada Senior terhormat serta para pembaca semua.**


	4. Thank You

**Author : Baiklah! Kita mulai chapter 3 nya. Maaf, ya kakak-kakak sekalian, aku ga bisa update cepet.**

**Naruto : Emang kenapa?**

**Author : Soalnya butuh waktu dua hari buat mbayangin chapter 3, butuh tiga hari buat bikin draft ceritanya n butuh dua hari buat nulisnya.**

**Sasuke : Author payah soalnya.**

**Naruto : Iya.**

**Author : Kejam! Nah… dimulai saja ceritanya, kali ini Shion muncul lagi di awal chapter bersama Konan yang sama sekali tak muncul di chapter kemaren. Haaah… inilah kebodohan Author, padahal ia termasuk tokoh yang penting. Si Naru malah justru ga muncul sampai akhir-akhir chapter 2. Nah… dimulai saja, kamera, rolling and action!**

**Main Pairing : SasukexNaruto  
**

**Disclaimer : Me! –berharap, terus ditendang sama Kishimoto sensei, padahal cuma berharap-**

**Genre : Sama kaya kemaren lah.**

**Warning : Sama saja yang pasti Yaoi, OOC ma AU!**

**

* * *

****BLACK SQUADRON**

**Chapter 3 : Thank you **

11.52 PM, 29 November 112nd Esther Century

Delapan menit menjelang tengah malam.

Shion menatap ruangan tempatnya berada sekarang. Cukup luas, dengan hanya tiga buah sofa keras dan lemari kecil yang tampak mengelilingi sebuah meja persegi dari kayu. Meja itu berada di tengah ruangan, sehingga ketiga sofa yang mengelilinginya dengan saling berhimpitan memberi cukup banyak ruang kosong hingga batas dinding. Tak ada perabotan yang digunakan untuk mengurangi kekosongan itu—karena sekalipun keluarga pemilik rumah itu ingin, mereka tak bisa melakukannya. Dan di atas lemari yang biasanya digunakan untuk menyimpan 3D Record, terdapat sebuah monitor televisi kecil yang terlihat usang.

"Haah…" desahnya menghela nafas. Saat ini ia berdiri di dekat jendela yang tertutup tirai putih—jendela sebesar pintu yang biasa dipakai untuk ke beranda. Ia sedikit menyingkap tirainya, hanya untuk memperhatikan pemandangan malam dari tempat yang cukup tinggi seperti apartemen keluarga Uzumaki ini, yang mau tak mau kini ditempatinya juga. Dilayangkannya pandangannya ke langit luas yang penuh dengan bintang, juga bulan yang terus bersinar. Ia melihatnya sejenak, kemudian melepaskan tangannya dari ujung tirai agar jendela itu kembali tertutup.

Dengan satu lagi helaan nafas panjang, Shion beranjak pergi dari tempatnya berada sekarang, ke sebuah sofa yang menghadap monitor televisi. Ia duduk dengan wajah yang terlihat menunggu dengan sabar—yang dipaksakannya—salah seorang dari dua orang anggota keluarga Uzumaki yang sampai kini masih sibuk dengan tidurnya masing-masing. Gadis pirang itu kemudian beralih menatap jam yang tergantung cukup tinggi di dinding di hadapannya.

"Jam satu dini hari. Sudah waktunya kau terbangun Konan." Bisiknya ringan. Tak bakal ada seorang pun manusia yang mendengar perkataannya sekarang. Sejenak kemudian, ia mendengar suara pintu dibuka, dan kembali ditutup. Lalu ia mendengar derap langkah yang nyaris hilang di belakang ruang tamu tempatnya sekarang duduk—ruang keluarga.

Tanpa menunggu waktu lama, Shion segera bangkit berdiri dan beranjak ke ruang keluarga—yang sebenarnya lebih tepat berfungsi sebagai ruang makan, karena hanya ada sebuah meja panjang cukup tinggi dan dua buah kursi lipat. Ia menatap ruangan itu dari sebuah pintu yang menghubungkan keduanya, di hadapannya terlihat kamar Konan yang tertutup. Ia menoleh ke arah kanannya, dan mendapati sebuah kamar dengan tulisan 'Naruto's Room' yang tergantung di daun pintunya.

Kemudian, Shion membandingkan kedua ruangan yang sekarang ini dan yang sebelumnya. Terdapat jauh perbedaan, karena lebih kecil, tentu saja. Ia pun berbalik, menghadap satu lagi ruangan, hanya saja menyala terang. Ia beranjak mendekati ruangan itu, yang bisa juga disebut dapur. Dengan sebuah tempat cuci piring yang berhadapan dengan tempat kompor dan lemari es, lalu sebuah meja kecil untuk meracik bumbu dan berbagai keperluan memasak lainnya. Microwave-nya terletak di sisi yang sama dengan lemari es, bersebelahan langsung dengan kompor. Dan ada juga sebuah lemari yang digunakan untuk menyimpan piring, gelas atau barang pecah belah lain yang berkaitan dengan urusan memasak.

Ia menghentikan langkahnya yang tanpa suara di belakang sosok seorang gadis berambut biru tergerai yang mengenakan piyama satin biru tua. Gadis itu memunggunginya dan terlihat serius mengaduk sesuatu sehingga tak ada yang menyadari kehadiran orang lain selain dirinya.

"Konan, aku harus bicara padamu." Kata Shion tiba-tiba, mengesampingkan adanya rasa terkejut dalam diri gadis itu—Konan—ketika dikagetkan dari belakang.

Konan nyaris menumpahkan isi gelas yang diaduknya kalau saja ia tak memiliki reflek yang bagus. Ia pun menghentikan kegiatannya, dan berbalik menghadap Shion yang menatapnya dengan pandangan menusuk. Tajam, dan dingin yang tersurat jelas.

"Shion…" ucap Konan menggumamkan nama Shion. "A… bukankah kau muncul jika hanya dipanggil Naruto?" lanjutnya setelah sejenak berpikir. Ia merasa kehadiran Shion di saat seperti ini tak mungkin nyata. Walau dari dulu ia selalu mengetahui keberadaan Shion yang tersembunyi, paling tidak setelah keberadaan Naruto menjadi bagian dari hidupnya.

"Dia sedang tidur. Lagipula aku tak harus dipanggil olehnya kalau hanya untuk datang." Jawab Shion menjelaskan. "Yang lebih penting, aku datang untuk mengatakan sesuatu padamu." Tambahnya cepat, Konan mengangguk tanda menerti maksud Shion.

"Saat ini sudah akhir November, sebulan lewat setelah ulang tahun Naruto yang kelima belas. Waktumu kurang dari setahun untuk mengatakan kebenaran pada Naruto." Ujar Shion memulai. Konan mengerinyitkan dahinya, kemudian menunduk.

"Aku tahu…" gumam Konan tak jelas, pada Shion sekaligus pada dirinya sendiri.

"Kau juga harus memilih." Shion membuang muka ketika mengatakannya. Tak terlalu mempedulikan Konan. "Katakan kebenaran demi kebaikannya atau tak mengatakan apapun demi kebahagiaannya." Kata Shion lagi diiringi dengusan sesal. "Kalau kau terlambat, satu dari jiwanya itu akan mengambil alih. Sementara itu, bumi sudah mulai merespon dan segera memulai pergerakannya. Apalagi langit terus-terusan terluka dan menumpahkan air matanya. Semua itu adalah petunjuk yang terlalu jelas untuk mengetahui kehadiran Naruto." Tambahnya sedikit menerangkan. Ia mengucapkannya dengan suara berbisik.

Konan langsung menatap Shion begitu kata-kata gadis itu tadi tertangkap telinganya, yang kemudian memprosesnya dengan cepat. Menangkapnya sebagai peringatan dan pertanda.

"Tu… tunggu, apa itu semua sebuah kepastian? Bukankah ramalan hanya menangkap sedikit saja sebuah peristiwa di masa depan?" Tanya Konan masih tak percaya pada apa yang dikatakan Shion.

"Cih, ini bukan ramalan! Aku memastikannya dari masa lalu hidupku seratus tahun lalu!" bentaknya tertahan. Ia tahu benar suaranya dengan volume yang lebih keras akan membangunkan Naruto.

Konan terdiam. Ia memandang kosong lantai dipijaknya.

"Kau yang memiliki kewajiban untuk mengatakannya pada Naruto, bukan aku. Lalu, kalau kau segitu gelisahnya, lebih baik kau tak katakan apapun untuk sementara. Dan sayang sekali kopinya kalau tak diminum." Ucap Shion mengakhiri keperluannya dengan Konan. "Kalau begitu, aku pergi dulu."

Shion segera lenyap setelah sebelumnya cahaya emas keunguan berpendar dari tubuhnya. Konan sendiri jatuh terduduk dengan lemas.

"Bagaimana caranya untuk mengutarakan hal sepenting itu? Aku tak ingin menambah bebannya…" gumam Konan dalam keheningan malam. Ia tertunduk dengan bertumpu pada tangan kirinya—membiarkan helaian rambutnya menutupi wajahnya.

* * *

Desir angin membelai lembut rambut Naruto yang terlihat semakin indah kala cahaya mentari menerpanya. Ia menengadahkan kepalanya sambil terus berjalan—menatap melampaui langit pagi yang cerah tanpa awan. Ia berhenti di depan sebuah gang kecil, lalu bersandar santai di mulut gang tersebut. Kedua matanya ia pejamkan sejenak dan nafasnya yang sedikit memburu coba diaturnya. Setelah cukup tenang, ia memijit-mijit pelipisnya karena pening yang tak tertahankan. Lelaki itu melakukannya tanpa sedikitpun membuka matanya. Ia berusaha—setidaknya mencoba untuk menghilangkan berbagai bayangan mengerikan yang selalu menghantuinya di manapun, kapanpun. Sejak malam kemarin lusa yang membuatnya sedikit paranoid pada semua hal yang berhubungan dengan darah, juga mayat.

"Uhuk!"

Kedua tangan Naruto menutupi mulutnya yang nyaris saja mengeluarkan makanannya pagi ini, ketika diingatnya saat-saat penyiksaan tanpa moral yang terpaksa dilihatnya. Tetapi sebelum Naruto sempat memuntahkannya, ia sudah kembali mampu menenangkan diri. Ia pun bernafas lega—mengeluarkan bermacam emosi yang tersimpan di setiap bagian dadanya.

Naruto kemudian menatap sekitarnya, dan tak banyak yang bisa dilihat. Hanya jalanan yang nyaris kosong, trotoar yang tidak terlalu ramai, dan deretan toko serta outlet di kanan kiri jalan yang menawarkan berbagai barang dan jasa. Ia menghela nafas panjang sembari dilihatnya jam tangan digital di tangan kanannya yang membentuk angka tujuh lebih sepuluh.

Ia menggumamkan sesuatu yang tak jelas terdengar, menarik nafas untuk mendapatkan sebanyak mungkin udara segar, kemudian menghembuskannya keras-keras dari mulut. Sesaat, ia menatap lurus dengan tajam, lalu beranjak meneruskan perjalannya ke sekolah barunya. Dengan diiringi oleh angin yang lebih kencang berhembus.

**Naruto's POV**

Kudekap tubuhku sendiri karena dingin dari angin yang berhembus mulai menyebar keseluruh bagian diriku. Kemeja putih serta blazer hitam lengan panjang yang menjadi seragamku tak cukup hangat untuk kupakai. Pada kenyataannya pun jika kupakai jaket tetap tak akan hangat juga, tapi setidaknya itu jauh lebih baik. Hanya saja Nee-chan baru saja mencuci jaket orange kemerahan kesukaanku itu, sehingga berharap kering pagi ini jelas tak akan bisa. Dan kenyataan itu adalah satu bagian dari berbagai kesialan yang akan menimpaku hari ini. Pasti!

Aaah! Semua kesialan itu membuatku muak! Dikejar-kejar tiga orang pendosa payah, dihajar Nee-chan setelah sebelumnya ia menangis di pundakku hanya gara-gara lupa membeli garam, lalu saat ini terjebak dalam kedinginan yang menyedihkan.

"Cih." Decakku kesal. Aku tak ingin memikirkan berbagai kemungkinan yang terjadi ketika aku berada di sini. Namun sekalipun aku mencoba untuk bertahan dan tidak menjadi gugup sendiri, imajinasiku tak bisa dihentikan. Menjadikan hatiku seperti korban yang tercabik-cabik oleh mimpi masa depan yang sama sekali tak indah.

Di tengah lamunanku, aku mulai menyadari bahwa ini semua adalah salahku sendiri. Ya, aku adalah penyebabnya. Biang persoalan hidup yang selalu membawa bencana—begitulah kata mereka. Meski aku sendiri selalu menyangkal dan Nee-chan membelaku mati-matian. Lalu, setelah tanpa ku sadari sekalipun, saat itu Tou-san kami meninggal. Karena pembelaannya pada diriku yang penuh dosa. Menciptakan mendung di hati Nee-chan yang tak akan pernah terhapuskan meski aku sendiri yang meminta. Kemudian kejadian naas itu menjadi titik balik sekaligus awal bagi diri kami sendiri, juga keputusanku yang menganggap diriku adalah bahaya bagi orang lain—juga diriku sendiri sebagai pemilik sejatinya.

Menyedihkan, saat-saat gelap di mana diriku masih berharap dibuang olehnya agar tak menjadi malapetaka rupanya masih berlanjut. Saat ini, di dalam hatiku sendiri tumbuh perasaan benci pada diri sendiri. Sekalipun bertumpuk pada rasa sayangku padanya—sebuah perasaan yang hadir saat kita memiliki keluarga. Satu-satunya orang di dunia ini yang menjadi tempatku kembali. Tapi, aku sama sekali tak tau anggapan Nee-chan terhadapku. Apakah yang dilihatnya dariku sama dengan yang dilihatku darinya, ataukah hal lain seperti sesuatu yang tak memiliki harga serta lebih rendah daripada sampah.

**End of Naruto's POV**

Seorang laki-laki berambut hitam agak panjang berkulit putih pucat dan rambut yang diikat kebelakang menatap Naruto dari atap sebuah _outlet_. Matanya yang hitam seperti batu obsidian yang telah diasah memandang dengan sorot mata penuh arti—dan rasa penasaranlah yang paling mendominasi. Ia pun melihat berkeliling, memastikan tak ada yang memperhatikannya. Kemudian dia beranjak ke tepian atap, dan hanya dengan satu lompatan ringan, ia sudah turun sampai ke trotoar. Mendarat mulus dengan indah tanpa sekalipun kehilangan keseimbangan.

"Fuh…" desahnya sembari membenarkan letak syal merah yang dipakainya. Lalu ia berjalan santai dengan kedua tangan yang menyusup masuk ke saku celananya—tak bisa dipungkirinya ia pun merasa kedinginan. Tapi, suhu yang turun itu tak mengurangi niatnya untuk terus mengawasi Naruto, karena matanya yang tajam masih tak melepaskan sosok laki-laki berambut pirang jabrik itu. Dan, satu hal yang cukup mengagetkannya sejak saat ia mengikuti Naruto, adalah sebuah fakta bahwa dirinya satu perguruan dengan Naruto. Tertanda dari blazer hitam yang sama persis dengan yang dikenakannya. Fakta yang cukup merepotkan karena perguruan bukanlah menjadi tempatnya bertemu pertama kali. Tetap sebuah tempat sekeramat menara Saint Elliot lah—yang jelas tak akan dilupakan siapa pun yang mengalaminya— yang menjadi saksi atas peristiwa yang membuat kelompoknya ikut turun tangan.

Ia menatap Naruto tajam, dan mengikutinya hingga sekolah yang menjadi tempat tujuan masing-masing hari ini terlihat.

Perhatian lelaki itu teralihkan oleh suara dering hand phone dari saku kemejanya—sementara Naruto tetap bergeming dalam pikirannya, bergulat dengan bagian lain dirinya yang memiliki spekulasi berbeda.

Lelaki itu mengambil hand phone dari sakunya dengan tangan kanannya—tangan kirinya tetap aman di saku celananya—dan melihat display-nya sejenak. Ia tersenyum separuh ketika melihat nama yang tertera di sana : Deidara My Darling calling…

Pandangan matanya menjadi lembut seiring dengan ditekannya tombol terima dari hand phone-nya.

"Halo." Katanya memulai pembicaraan. Samar-samar ia bisa menebak apa yang diucapkan orang yang meneleponnya, Deidara.

"_Itachi! Kau meninggalkanku un!"_ seru Deidara langsung setelah kata pertama yang diucapkan kekasihnya, Itachi, terdengar.

"Aku sedang mengawasi seseorang Deidara." Kata Itachi menanggapi kemarahan Deidara yang begitu nyata terdengar dari suaranya dengan diakhiri oleh senyuman hangat.

"_Siapa? Apa yang begitu pentingnya sehingga kau meninggalkanku un?"_ Tanya Deidara tajam. Kecemburuan jelas terpancar dari suaranya.

"Bukannya aku sering meninggalkanmu sendirian di apartemenku Deidara? Dan orang yang kuawasi, berkaitan dengan hal ganjil yang dirasakan Hinata ketika menyembuhkannya. Aku curiga dia adalah noryokusha seperti kita!" ucap Itachi menjelaskan, mengatasi rasa cemburu Deidara.

Deidara terdiam sejenak, kata pertama yang diucapkan Itachi padanya membuat kedua pipinya merona merah. Tetapi ia bisa mencerna ucapan Itachi yang berikutnya dengan baik. Ingatannya melayang di hari berhujan kemarin lusa di mana ia 'meledakan' senjata orang berambut coklat jabrik panjang yang tak dikenalinya. Lalu ia juga mengingat seorang anak laki-laki yang memiliki usia tak jauh berbeda dengan dirinya, anak dengan rambut pirang, kulik kecoklatan dan mata biru—sedikit ada persamaan fisik dengan dirinya.

"_Terus kenapa dengan anak itu un?"_ tanyanya akhirnya.

"Aku meminta Shikamaru untuk mengawasinya kemarin karena ia satu kompleks apartemen dengannya. Tapi tak ada tanda-tanda ia memiliki kekuatan. Jadi aku yang ambil alih." Jawab Itachi lagi dengan penjelasan yang tak luput diucapkannya.

"_Tapi, tapi! Kau tak bilang mau mengawasi un!"_ kilah Deidara tak ingin menyerah, ia berkata dengan suara yang menyerupai teriakan.

"Kau ini, _stop to screaming in front of my ear Dei. We're meet in the school after the bell rings. But, after you take a bath and put some clothes on, of course. I love you_." Ujarnya diakhiri dengan kalimat yang sedikit menggoda. Ia lalu mematikan hand phone-nya dengan cepat, mengembalikannya ke saku kemeja, dan kembali mencari sosok Naruto yang menghilang karena pengawasannya teralih.

Sementara itu Deidara yang mendengarnya langsung membanting hand phone-nya ke bantal dengan wajah yang merah padam. Ia bergumam dengan suara yang nyaris tak terdengar,

"Kenapa kau tau aku bahkan belum berpakaian?"

**Sasuke's POV **

Ingatanku dengan anak lelaki bernama Naruto itu tak bisa terhapuskan meski hanya sekejap, selalu terbayang dalam benakku dengan senyuman manisku dan tatapan matanya yang penuh kejujuran. Tak ada kebohongan atau suatu keinginan tersembunyi lainnya, tetapi sebuah mata yang memancarkan kemurnian. Aura lembut darinya entah kenapa menarikku untuk semakin mendekatinya. Dan aku yakin efek yang sama pasti akan dirasakan orang lain jika berada di dekatnya. Dan aroma tubuhnya sungguh membuatku nyaris hilang kendali—seandainya saat itu tak dihalangi oleh sebersit bayangan Aniki yang memintaku untuk cepat mengantarkannya pulang dan kembali ke markas.

Aku mengacak rambutku sejenak dengan kedua tanganku, kemudian menjatuhkannya ke meja bangkuku yang datar. Kubiarkan kepalaku rebah dengan berbantal lengan. Kututup kelopak mataku yang berat oleh kantuk, aku tak bisa tidur lagi semalaman karena otakku terus mengingatnya. Lalu dalam ingatan yang selalu berulang itu, aku, jauh di dalam hatiku, menginginkan hal yang lebih darinya. Membuatku terperosok dalam sesal karena tak menyentuhnya lebih jauh.

Aku tak pernah percaya terhadap 'cinta pada pandangan pertama' yang disebut-sebut Aniki berkali-kali dalam hidupku sejak aku kecil, tapi aku tak pernah menyangka bahwa di sini lah aku, terjebak dalam buaian perasaan sesak yang tak kunjung hilang dari dada karena tak bertemu dengannya.

"Uh…" desahku lemah. Aku berpikir akan menemuinya di apartemennya itu, aku toh sudah tau tempatnya juga. Tapi hatiku memperingatkanku tentang apakah yang akan terjadi dengan diriku seandainya tindakanku berdasarkan kenekatanku nantinya. Kemudian, dalam pekerjaan manapun yang dikenali olehku, melibatkan perasaan hanya akan memperparah saja. Sungguh dilema besar yang menakutkan. Tetapi di tempat seluas Central Area, tak mungkin 'kan aku dengan mudahnya bertemu anak itu. Apa aku harus bergantung kepada keberuntungan? Jelas tidak! Aku tetap tak akan pernah mempercayai hal-hal semacam itu. Terutama pada takdir dan kehendak dewa.

Tetapi aku tak lagi memiliki cara untuk bertemu dengannya. Aniki melarangku untuk menemuinya, itu ganjil sekali menurutku. Seperti tak ada larangan lainnya saja. Kemudian ia malah meminta Shikamaru untuk mengawasinya kemarin—ia memintanya setelah memastikan keberadaanku tidak ada di sekitarnya. Hanya saja bodoh sekali kalau menganggap aku tak mendengarnya, karena aku selalu memiliki cara untuk mendapatkan semua informasi yang kuperlukan. Bukan dengan cara mengancam, tapi akan kulakukan sekarang setelah bel pelajaran terakhir berbunyi, pada Shikamaru tentunya.

Rencana yang kususun nyaris selesai ketika seseorang membangunkanku. Ia menepuk-nepuk bahuku sedikit keras, seolah aku benar-benar tertidur. Yah, aku memang bermaksud tidur sebenarnya, sebelum rencana yang baru saja kususun terpikirkan. Lalu aku bisa mendengar orang yang menggangguku itu berkata,

"Sasuke, Sasuke! Bangun!"

Aku mengerjap sesaat, dan menatapnya tanpa mengubah posisiku. Sudah kuduga dari suaranya yang keras dan kasar, terutama dari caranya membangunkanku, bahwa ia adalah orang yang duduk di depan mejaku. Lelaki dengan tato segitiga merah di kedua pipinya. Ia duduk dengan ekspresi yang sedikitnya berada dalam kekhawatiran. Membuatku tak mengerti saja. Kiba—ada apa dengannya? Shikamaru yang duduk di sebelahnya juga. Ada apa sebenarnya.

"Bangun, lalu lihatlah orang yang berada di depan kelas." Katanya lagi sambil menujukan arah depan dengan ujung jarinya, aku mendengus kesal.

Kutatap mengikuti arah yang ditunjukannya. Kupikir, di sana hanya ada guru konyol berambut putih yang dalam setiap penampilannya selalu mengenakan masker dan _eyepatch. _Tapi ternyata aku salah, di sebelahnya berdiri seorang anak lelaki yang selama ini selalu mengusik pikiranku, dengan matanya yang seindah langit biru dan rambutnya yang secerah mentari. Ia sedang bersiap memperkenalkan diri, yang kemudian disambut dengan sorakan ricuh seluruh keras. Aku terkesiap memandangnya dan kedua orang yang duduk di depan mejaku, Shikamaru dan Kiba, memandangnya dengan tatapan tajam yang menyelidik. Seakan kehadirannya adalah suatu kesalahan. Sementara hatiku merasakan nostalgia yang ku nantikan.

"Aku Uzumaki Naruto, pindahan dari Eidn South Area Junior High School. Salam kenal semuanya!" —ia tersenyum sangat manis setelah mengatakannya— "Semoga kita bisa selalu berteman!" ucapnya nyengir. Aku menangkap nada yang terlampau menyedihkan dari suaranya di kalimat yang terakhir. Dan, apa maksudnya 'bisa selalu berteman'? Apa ia merasa tak bisa lagi berteman nantinya? Atau ada sesuatu yang membuatnya merasa mengucapkan 'bisa berteman' saja adalah kebohongan? Karena aku mengenali pandangan matanya itu. Kejujuran…Hei! Ia mendekati kursiku! Apa sensei sialan itu menyuruhnya duduk di sebelahku?

Ia tersentak sejenak setelah mengamati raut wajahku dari jarak dua meja. Air mukanya menyiratkan pengenalan, yang kemudian diikuti oleh matanya yang membulat. Ia hendak mengatakan sesuatu, dan Kiba serta Shikamaru terlihat berusaha menghentikannya—mereka berdua nyaris bangkit dari kursinya. Tetapi ia mengatupkan kembali mulutnya, dan tersenyum tulus padaku. Ia pun segera beranjak mendekati kursiku yang berada di deretan paling belakang, kemudian duduk setelah melempar ringan tas ransel hitamnya. Aku berusaha mengacuhkannya, tak peduli padanya. Tapi aku selalu merasakan tatapanya yang entah mengapa menggangguku. Jadi aku hanya melirik Shikamaru yang kembali tenang, ia pasti masih waspada karena ia tak langsung tertidur padahal pelajaran sudah dimulai. Lalu matanya yang hitam seperti berusaha mengirimkan pesan padaku. Pesan atas kehati-hatian dalam bertindak atau berbicara, karena seluruh hal yang berhubungan dengan Black Squadron adalah rahasia. Terutama identitas anggota.

Aku tak tahan lagi, terlebih kehadirannya adalah hal yang selama dua hari terakhir selalu kunantikan. Akhirnya aku menatapnya yang sedang menatapku juga.

"Hai, Uchiha Sasuke!" ucapnya semangat dengan suara berbisik. Ia merasa jika pelajaran pastilah seharusnya tenang, tapi tidak di sini. Di kelas ini, jika pelajaran ilmu sejarah, pasti tak ada yang mendengarkan. Kebanyakan memilih untuk berdiskusi dengan teman atau apalah. Aku saja sampai bosan. Tapi permasalahannya adalah sekarang, ia sedang menatapku, menanti jawaban.

"Hai." Jawabku, ia tersenyum senang. Kemudian berkata,

"Pasti takdir ya, kita bertemu lagi di sini." Kata-katanya membuatku memikirkan kembali persepsiku terhadap segala yang tak terlihat oleh mata dan tampak tak logis. Tapi aku benci mengakuinya. Membuatku menjadi terdiam.

"Aku tak percaya takdir."

Ia kaget mendengarnya, tapi sejenak kemudian ia kembali membenahi ekspresi wajahnya.

"Kelak, kau akan menyesal jika tak mempercayainya." Ujarnya diakhiri senyum yang terpaksa. Aku yang menatapnya merasa ia tak memandangku, melainkan sesuatu yang terbilang rahasia dan membuatku tak bisa menyentuhnya. Masa lalu? Ya, mungkin itu. Pandangan matanya yang menerawang sama persis dengan yang kulihat ketika seseorang sedang mengingat-ingat kembali hal yang terlupakan.

"Cih, terserah kau lah!" setelah kata itu terucap, ia beringsut menjauhiku. Kami berdua sama-sama saling mengacuhkan sampai bel pelajaran selesai berbunyi. Aku tak tahu bagaimana hatinya, yang jelas hatiku sakit dan tercabik oleh kalimatku sendiri.

Setelah pelajaran berganti berkali-kali tanpa kusadari pun, baik aku atau Naruto urung untuk memulai kembali pembicaraan. Ia juga sibuk melayani pertanyaan yang diajukan, bukan hanya dari teman-teman sekelas, tapi juga anak-anak dari kelas lain yang sudah mendengar berita kepindahan seseorang. Ia menjawabnya satu persatu dengan wajahnya yang ceria, aku tak mempermasalahkan itu, lagipula aku sedikit menikmati keceriaannya. Tapi aku kecewa karena bukan aku yang membuatnya tertawa selebar itu. Kemudian yang membuatku makin penasaran adalah dirinya yang terlambat bereaksi ketika ditanya sesuatu tentang hidupnya dulu. Seperti berusaha untuk memikirkan sesuatu terlebih dahulu, dan mempertimbangkan apakah akan dikatakan atau tidak.

Yang tidak ikut berpartisipasi untuk menanyakan sesuatu hanya kami, orang-orang yang pernah bertemu dengannya, di waktu dan tempat yang sama sekali tak tepat. Padahal, jika pertemuannya tak semenyedihkan itu, pasti kami bisa lebih dekat lagi.

"Sasuke, hati-hati. Jangan terbawa emosi." Kata Shikamaru mengingatkan ketika sekolah berakhir. Ia kelihatannya tahu tentang perasaanku yang agak berbeda pada Naruto. Namun aku menanggapinya dengan tidak peduli. Ia langsung pulang begitu saja bersama Kiba yang merasa menyesal karena tak bisa menyapanya.

Siang sudah beranjak pergi ketika aku masih duduk di lantai kelas, diantara dua meja yang memungkinkanku bisa bersandar sembari menengadah menatap surya. Hanya terlihat berkas sinarnya saja, tapi itu sudah cukup untukku hari ini. Dan, memang inilah tujuanku setiap hari. Duduk dan menunggu malam datang—memikirkan hal-hal yang telah lalu dalam benakku, termasuk semua kenanganku tentang Naruto yang semakin melekat dalam benakku, semakin merenggut kejernihan pikiranku. Kehadiran dirinya adalah perangkap yang kuciptakan sendiri untuk bertindak tak wajar. Dan perangkap itu sukses membuatku terdiam ketika melihatnya dan terkesima oleh setiap kata-katanya.

Aku menarik nafas panjang, mendesah ketika kuhembuskan pelan-pelan.

"Sasuke? Sedang apa kau disini?"

Aku terkejut mendengar kata-kata yang bergema di telingaku, dengan suara yang familiar, yang selalu membuat benakku terus mengingat dan mengulang kejadian ketika ia bersuara.

"Ah." Aku tak sanggup mengatakan apapun, dan ia menatapku bingung—Naruto. Tapi kemudian ia tersenyum, seakan sudah menantikan pertemuan kami kembali. Seperti sebelumnya, aku tak mempermaslahkan dirinya, tapi senyumnya kali ini membuatku semakin ingin merasakannya. Matanya yang juga bagai lautan membuatku tenggelam semakin dalam, membimbingku pada perasaan yang semakin kuat mengekangku.

"Sasuke?"

"Hn?"

"Aku bertanya kenapa kau ada di sini?" tanyanya mengulang. Sadar bahwa aku tak menjawabnya.

"Bukan urusanmu." Jawabku langsung. Aku tak ingin Naruto tahu hobiku yang memalukan, setidaknya jangan dia kalaupun nantinya diketahui orang-orang juga.

Ia mengerucutkan bibirnya. Kemudian kembali bertanya seakan pertanyaannya barusan sudah lewat, "Kelihatannya aku tak diterima olehmu. Apa aku masih bisa berada di sini? Kalau tidak, aku pulang saja." ia segera beranjak pergi, dan aku menghentikannya dengan meraih pergelangan tangannya. Berhubung aku masih duduk sedang ia berdiri.

"Aku tak bilang aku tidak menerimamu 'kan?" ucapku cepat, mengerikan rasanya memikirkan kemungkinan yang sesuai dengan kata-kata yang diucapnya. Aku sama sekali tak ingin dirinya pergi dariku. Apalagi hanya karena aku tak mengijinkannya mendekatiku, walau hatiku merasa ada banyak hal yang bisa membuatnya pergi. Karena sikapku yang buruk padanya, juga merupakan faktor yang sangat kuat. Tetapi ia di sini, duduk di dekatku sambil menatapku. Dan aku mendesah, kuputuskan mengisi kekosongan diantara kami dengan pertanyaan yang berkecamuk dalam pikiranku ketika kutatap dirinya yang tak bisa mengatakan sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan masa lalunya.

"Kenapa reaksimu begitu," tanyaku berhenti sejenak—mengamati reaksinya. "Saat teman-teman bertanya soal dirimu yang dulu?" lanjutku mengamati matanya yang mengungkapkan keterkejutan.

Ia memejamkan matanya ketika melihatku menatapnya tajam. "Kurasa itu masuk kategori hal yang privasi." Katanya setelah membuka kedua matanya. Aku tak suka melihat matanya sekarang. Begitu sering kulihat matanya penuh kejujuran, tapi ini… ia menatapku dengan matanya yang kesedihan adalah unsur terbesar yang mendominasi. Aku memutuskan untuk tak lagi menanyakan hal itu padanya.

"Bagaimana caranya aku berterima kasih?" ucapnya berusaha mengalihkan perhatianku dari masa lalu dirinya. Aku cukup terkejut, dan ekspresiku tak berubah seperti sebelumnya juga.

"Untuk?" kataku balik bertanya.

"Pertolonganmu padaku malam itu. Aku masih belum melupakannya." Ujarnya menjelaskan setelah sebelumnya menghela nafas.

"Ck! Aku tak butuh itu Dobe."

Ia terdiam. "Aku merasa harus membalasnya baka Teme!" serunya tak mau kalah. Aku semakin ingin menyentuhnya dengan kedua tanganku ketika ia bersikeras seperti itu. Tak tau kah bahwa yang kuinginkan adalah dirimu, Naruto?

"Baiklah," kataku akhirnya. "Kemarikan kedua tanganmu."

Ia menurut tanpa tau apa yang ku inginkan, dengan tatapan bingung.

Kusentuh kedua tangannya yang terulur, kugenggam dan kutautkan. Ia masih tak bereaksi apapun. Aku kemudian melanjutkannya dengan menjalin kedua jari-jemari tangan kami, merasakan kehangatan yang mengalir sampai dadaku, membuatku berdebar. Kupejamkan kedua mataku, meresapi lebih jauh sampai tanganku yang selalu dingin ini memiliki suhu yang sama dengan tangannya yang kecoklatan. Aku mendesah, dan ia pun merasakan desahan nafasku di tangannya, yang kemudian ditanggapi dengan pertanyaan.

"Sasuke? Apa yang kau lakukan?"

Aku menatap wajahnya yang kini dihiasi oleh semburat merah tipis, nyaris tak terlihat berhubung mentari masih memancarkan cahaya kemerahan. Kemudian aku tersenyum dan berkata,

"Diamlah, Dobe. Hal ini yang ku inginkan. Tak masalah bukan?"

Ia tak menjawab, tapi juga tak mengangguk tanda menyetujui.

Aku melanjutkannya, semakin meremas kedua tangannya. Semakin merasakan kehangatannya. Kudekatkan tubuhku sampai nafasnya bisa kurasakan, wajahnya hanya beberapa mili dari wajahku. Kemudian aku melepaskan sentuhanku padanya, memandangnya sejenak. Suatu kesalahan, karena wajahnya yangg menatapku bingung membuatku tak bisa berpikir jernih.

Kurengkuh tubuhnya tanpa persetujuan darinya sama sekali, aku tak menyesali perbuatanku padanya meski konsekuensi yang kuambil adalah kebenciannya. Tapi ia tak berkata apa-apa. Membuatku sedikit tersanjung, apakah ini berarti ia menepati janji untuk diam? Rasanya bukan, dan semoga saja begitu.

Aku merasakan desah nafasnya di telingaku, aku medengar degup jantungnya—yang seperti diriku— tak beraturan. Ah… bolehkah sedikit saja kuberharap kau memiliki hati yang sama dengan diriku, Naruto?

Rengkuhan yang panjang itu tak ingin kuakhiri selamanya, aku justru berharap waktu berhenti. Aku berharap jika nanti aku mati, aku dipeluknya seperti ini. Walau jelas semua itu tak mungkin. Kehadiranku bisa merubah dirinya, aku tahu itu. tapi aku tak bisa melepasnya, aku tak bisa memikirkan semuanya, semua hal yang benar. Yang kupikirkan hanya dia seorang, hanya dia…

Aku mendorong dirinya hingga tubuhku menindih tubuhnya. Lantai yang dingin bagai sebuah alas yang bagus untuk meghangatkan tubuhnya, dan aku memeluknya semakin erat. Membuatnya mengerang, entah karena alasan yang mana. Kemudian aku menatap wajahnya, ia menatapku marah.

Merasa hal ini akan berakhir dengan cepat, aku mengambil tindakan. Kusentuh dagunya dengan tangan kananku, kemudian kutarik wajahnya agar mendekat kewajahku. Saat ini, ia pasti bisa merasakan nafasku yang tak teratur. Tapi aku tak mengindahkan hal itu, karena aku langsung mengecup bibirnya.

**To be Continued**

**

* * *

**

**Author : Akhirnya selesai juga… tanganku sampai nyeri. Pokoknya dah selesai!**

**Sasuke : Apanya yang selesai? Masa di cut sampai adegan ciuman?**

**Naruto : Sasuke! Kenapa main cium sembarangan?**

**Sasuke : Aku cuma nurutin naskahnya kok. Lagipula, kau pasti suka.**

**Naruto : -blushing-**

**Author : Terserah kalian deh. Nah, sampai di sini dulu deh, sampai jumpa di chapter depan! RnR, yah?**


	5. Daydream

**Author : Baiklah… dimulai saja ceritanya!**

**Sasuke : Udah apdetnya lama, cuma itu aja komennya? Lagian terlalu banyak misteri tau!**

**Naruto : Iya, aku aja sampai ga tau diriku sendiri.**

**Author : -kabur- tapi, ya… semua misteri itu akan di jelaskan mulai chapter ke 5 sampai seterusnya. Jadi disini masih belum. Harap bersabar sejenak.**

**Naruto : Masa bodo! Kenapa juga fic ini makin gaje?**

**Author : Aku sulit untuk menulis yang tidak tak jelas. Jujur, aku sungguh berada dalam ketakutan setiap kali menulis cerita ini. Aku tak pernah percaya diri pada diriku yang masih memiliki cacat dan stigma dalam menulis sebuah karya. Dan ketakutan itu terus menghantui hatiku, merasuk dalam setiap jengkal tubuhku… Loh! Kok jadi berpuisi ria begini? Yah gapapa lah…**

**Sasuke : Puisi jelek juga! Ga memiliki keindahan sama sekali! Naruto jauh lebih indah dari pada itu.**

**Naruto : -blushing-**

**Author : Keee~keja~kejamnya! –nangis deh-**

**Author : aku ucapkan terima kasih buat yang review, balasannya ada di bawah. Haaah… segala pengorbanan kalian tak akan pernah kulu… -digetok Sasuke-**

**Sasuke : dasar ga kreatif! Dari chap 1, 2, masa ungkapan terima kasihnya itu terus?**

**Naruto : Emangnya di Chap 3 enggak?**

**Sasuke : Author bleguk ini lupa nulisnya. Jadi ga berkah 'kan?**

**Author : Abis… buru-buru sih. I'm really busy –yeah sok English- Aku ga tau kata-kata yang lainnya! Jadi lebih baik segera dimulai saja!**

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto-sensei-sama (?)**

**Genre : Drama/Spiritual/Romance/Thriller/Sci-fi (maybe)/Action.**

**Main Pairing : SasukeXNaruto. Meski aku sendiri pengin NarutoXSasuke, sih.**

**WARNING : BL/ Shonen-Ai/ YAOI, OOC, AU, Aneh, Gaje.**

**Summary : **Bagai tertarik emosi yang biasanya selalu kualami, kali ini aku menyerah pada hasrat yang kusesali berada dalam diriku.

* * *

**BLACK SQUADRON**

**Chapter 4 : Daydream**

Naruto's POV

Tubuhnya memeluk erat tubuhku, sentuhannya bisa kurasakan semakin kuat merasuki hatiku. Bibirnya yang lembut menyatu dengan bibirku, tanpa bisa kuhentikan. Pelukannya tak bisa kulepaskan, walau kucoba untuk meronta sekuat-kuatnya. Pikiranku seakan tertutupi oleh kabut, padahal aku yakin aku sedang tersadar. Dan jelas sekali aku merasakannya bertindak di luar batas! Lalu, kenapa juga aku tak menghentikannya? Seperti bahwa semua ini adalah hal yang selalu kunantikan sejak dulu. Tetapi, meski hari ini bukanlah awal pertemuanku dengannya, aku tak cukup mengenalnya dengan baik. Kemudian hal seperti ini jelas bukan hal yang umumnya dilakukan oleh kedua orang yang baru saling mengenal, apalagi jika keduanya sesama laki-laki!

Aku mencoba berteriak dan membuka mulutku, ketika kurasakan ciumannya semakin dalam dan melumat bibirku. Lalu kurasakan lidahnya memasuki rongga mulutku, seakan diriku berada dalam kuasanya. Dan memang benar, karena bergerak saja aku tak sanggup. Uh! Hentikan! Tak bisakah ia merasakan keinginanku yang bermaksud mengakhiri semuanya. Lagipula, benarkah semua ini adalah sesuatu yang diinginkannya sebagai tanda terima kasih dariku? Aku tak percaya, setidaknya aku memikirkan alasan lain yang lebih logis. Namun tak ada yang lain selain kenyataan bahwa mungkin dirikulah yang dinginkannya. Narsis sekali. Dan aku berharap bahwa alasan itu adalah sebuah kesalahan, dan ia hanya bercanda dengan mempermainkanku.

"Naruto!" samar-samar aku mendengar suara seseorang memanggil namaku, dan aku kenal betul suara itu.

Aku kembali berontak, berusaha menghentikan Sasuke yang masih berada dalam posisinya. Kulayangkan tangan kananku ke wajahnya, berusaha menjauhkan dirinya dariku. Namun, tanganku beralih mengalungi lehernya ketika pelukannya semakin erat. Bagai tertarik emosi yang biasanya selalu kualami, kali ini aku menyerah pada hasrat yang kusesali berada dalam diriku. Juga padanya yang telah menarik semua cela itu keluar. Hanya saja saat ini ada seseorang yang memanggilku, dan aku tak ingin ia melihatku dengan pandangannya yang agak terlalu skeptis serta protektif! Karena ia pasti melihatku dan memberiku cap tak normal saat itu juga, lalu berusaha menjaukanku dari Sasuke. Karena ia selalu berpendapat, semua orang yang berada di sekitarku adalah penyebabku berubah, dan selalu anti terhadap mereka. Nee-chan! Kau tahu? Kehadiranmu saat ini menjadi juru selamat bagiku, sekaligus dewa kematian yang bersiap dengan _scythe_-nya di depan leherku serta Sasuke.

"Naruto!" suara itu semakin keras terdengar, semakin mendekati ke tempat kami berada. Aku semakin panik dibuatnya, apalagi Sasuke tak kunjung membenahi posisi kami.

Akhirnya, aku tak tahan lagi. Selain nafasku sudah tak tersisa dalam dadaku, kedatangan Nee-chan membuatku sedikit takut. Kudorong tubuh Sasuke agar menjauh dariku, dan dirinya terkejut dengan mata yang sedikit terbelalak. Aku sendiri masih sibuk berkutat dengan alasan kedatangan Nee-chan ke tingkat junior seperti saat ini—alih-alih melupakan rasa manis yang masih ada di bibirku, juga sesak yang kurasakan ketika jantungku berdebar dengan keras. Kemudian aku menyadari alasan kedatangannya setelah mengingat kembali kejadian pagi ini, di mana Nee-chan berpesan agar aku pulang bersamanya.

"Menjauh dariku, Teme!" seruku dengan suara berbisik. Ia menuruti permintaanku, walau dengan enggan. "Aku di sini Nee-chan!" teriakku begitu Sasuke menyingkir dari tubuhku dan duduk di sampingku tanpa memandang wajahku. Aku sedikit kesal dengan tingkahnya barusan dan berpikir untuk menghajarnya, namun aku sama saja bunuh diri. Karena ia lebih kuat dariku, dan lagi, sedikit ada penyesalan dalam diriku ketika aku melepas sentuhannya.

Aku masih menatapnya ketika Nee-chan membuka pintu kelasku dan melongok dari koridor, ia memanggil namaku lagi. Mungkin untuk memastikan suaraku tadi berasal dari kelas ini, bukan dari khayalannya.

"Naruto?" panggil Nee-chan dengan suara lembut.

"Ya. Aku di sini. Tunggu sebentar." Kataku mendongak menatapnya. Kemudian beralih menatap Sasuke yang menggenggam tanganku, mungkin bisa disebut meremas karena aku merasakan perih di telapak tanganku.

"Tak bisakah," kata Sasuke menggantung, ia masih tak menatapku. "Tak bisakah kau di sini lebih lama lagi?" tanyanya setelah menunggu beberapa saat.

Kupandangi tanganku yang terbungkus oleh tangannya yang mendadak kembali dingin. Kemudian aku berkata, berbisik lebih tepatnya,

"Aku harus pulang. Lalu, kau tahu Teme?" ujarku diakhiri sebuah tanya. Ia berpaling menatapku, akhirnya.

Kami saling bertatapan, sejenak saja mungkin. Tapi bagiku detik yang berlalu terasa sangat lambat, aku tak menyukainya. Kurasa tak perlu kujelaskan alasannya, karena aku meyakini bahwa alasan itu akan berbalik ke pendapatku tentang dirinya. Menyedihkan… aku sungguh tak ingin terjebak terlalu lama dalam kelas ini—dalam matanya yang gelap. Tapi semua ini adalah penantian yang kususun sendiri. Juga kata-kata yang akan kuungkapkan padanya sesaat lagi.

Aku menghela nafas lambat-lambat sebelum memulainya.

"Kau itu menyebalkan!" ucapku berbisik sambil menjambak sedikit rambutnya dengan tangan kiriku, ia meringis menahan sakit. "Kau tahu tidak? Alasanku mengajak bicara adalah agar kita berbaikan, sedikitnya bagiku aku berharap begitu. Aku sama sekali tak ingin punya musuh! Dan sikapmu di kelas sungguh menyebalkan, tadi juga! Padahal aku sudah menahan diri untuk tak bertanya mengenai kejadian malam itu." kataku cepat, tak peduli apakah ia mengerti atau tidak, karena ekspresinya yang sangat datar itu membuatku bingung. Lalu kulanjutkan kembali setelah kulepaskan tanganku dari rambutnya yang hitam, "Tadinya aku berharap bisa menjadi temanmu."

Tak bisa kusembunyikan perasaan sedihku begitu kata itu terucap, dan ia menyadarinya. Aku mulai merasa dia adalah orang yang paling tidak, sedikit memahami diriku, selain Nee-chan. Tapi aku takut ketika ia menyerangku, aku sama sekali tak tahu apa yang benar-benar diinginkannya. Aku tak mengerti apa yang berada dalam pikirannya. Walau berarti bohong jika kubilang aku membencinya dengan perlakuannya terhadapku. Tapi itu juga tak bisa dibenarkan. Meski dipaksakan juga untuk membenarkan artinya.

Ia memejamkan kedua matanya, menunduk menatap lantai tanpa melepaskan tangan kananku yang masih digenggamnya. Kemudian ia tersenyum sekilas—tak benar-benar bisa kulihat karena tertutup rambut, sebenarnya—tapi cukup untuk membuatku sedikit merona dan dadaku bergemuruh. Namun cepat-cepat kuperbaiki ekspresiku yang memalukan.

"Kau selalu bisa menjadi temanku. Tentu saja tidak ada kata 'akhir' untuk itu. Lalu, aku berterima kasih kalau kau bersedia tutup mulut mengenai kejadian itu. " ucapnya diiringi tatapan matanya yang lembut ke dalam mataku yang berwarna biru. Kuyakini ia sedang menguji dirinya sendiri tentang kebenaran diriku yang kurahasiakan. Ia jelas menyadari adanya ketakutan akan sebuah kata bernama 'teman' yang selalu kusuarakan. Saat ini maupun dalam perkenalan dengan seluruh kelas pagi tadi. Tapi ia tak menanyakannya padaku mengenai hal seperti itu, membuatku merasa tenang. Padahal aku cukup terkejut mendengar pertanyaannya tentang diriku yang dulu, karena ia tak menanyakannya dengan lebih sepesifik, melainkan dalam artian yang lebih luas lagi. Seakan menanyakan 'aku' yang sesungguhnya. 'Aku'—diriku yang selalu kusembunyikan.

"Terima kasih." Kataku lagi. Kali ini lebih tulus ketimbang saat ia menyelamatkanku kemari dulu bersama kelompoknya. Mungkin karena dirinya yang memberi kehangatan dalam pandangannya padaku. Meski aku selalu menyangkalnya berhubung ia selalu dingin kapan pun dan di mana pun. Hanya saja pengertiannya melebihi orang luar lain seperti sebuah hadiah yang lama tak kudapatkan. Kemudian aku kembali berucap,

"Kurasa kau akan menyesal nantinya karena kata-kata itu tak cocok untukku."

Ia terdiam sejenak, mungkin mencari sebuah arti dalam ucapanku, yang kusembunyikan ketika berbicara dengan orang lain. Lalu ia mengerinyit dan mendengus, begitu didapatnya macam-macam arti dari kataku yang telah dianalisisnya. Kurasa ia membenci semua maksud yang hendak kuungkapkan, walau pada akhirnya sama sekali tak terucap. Dan hanya tersisa sebuah aura ganjil karena terpotongnya sebuah kalimat yang melukiskan perasaanku yang sesungguhnya.

"Aku akan selalu menunggu saat di mana diriku menyesal." Tantangnya serius, menatap tajam mataku.

"Terserah kau saja, tapi lepaskan tanganku. Aku harus pulang. Lagipula kejadian saat itu sudah cukup membuatku berhati-hati." Kataku mengakhiri, ia melepas tanganku. Dan bisa kurasakan sedikit rasa sepi menyertainya. Sepertinya baik dirinya maupun aku merasakannnya. Tapi aku tak tahu seberapa besarnya ketika dibandingkan. Namun aku akan memendamnya dalam-dalam. Lalu melupakannya jikalau aku mampu untuk tetap berdiri sendiri nantinya.

**End of Naruto's POV**

—

Naruto berjalan santai di dekat kakaknya yang sedang memikirkan banyak hal dalam kepalanya. Sebentar-sebentar, masing-masing dari mereka menghindar dari orang-orang yang berlalu lalang—tanpa memperdulikan sekitarnya. Terkadang mereka memulai pembicaraan, namun segera diakhiri karena pertanyaannya hanya bisa dijawab oleh satu atau dua kata. Tetapi dalam keheningan di antara mereka, tak lagi diinginkan untuk diakhiri karena sebuah kata. Bagi mereka, saat ini adalah waktu yang bagus untuk memikirkan masalah sendiri. Sampai akhirnya Naruto mengurungkan niatnya untuk diam saja begitu sebuah permasalahan muncul dalam benaknya dan tak bisa diselesaikannya seorang diri.

"Nee-chan," panggilnya diikuti oleh tarikannya pada blazer hitam yang dikenakan Konan.

Konan segera kembali dari dunianya yang penuh pertanyaan dan menantikan jawaban. Ia memandang Naruto penuh tanya.

"Kau tahu artinya _ich liebe dich_? Kayaknya sih begitu, aku lupa." Ucap Naruto sambil berusaha mengingat apa yang dikatakan Sasuke saat pertama kali bertemu dengannya—yang berujung pada detak jantung yang menyesakkan dadanya juga kedua pipinya yang merona.

Konan memproses apa yang didengarnya dengan cepat, namun bukannya jawaban dari pertanyaan Naruto yang dikatakannya melainkan ekspresi terkejut serta wajah yang merona merah jambu. Ia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya—berusaha tetap santai dan tenang. Ia menarik nafas panjang, kemudian menghelanya ketika dirinya akan berucap,

"Dari mana kau tahu kata itu? Itu 'kan bahasa Jerman."

"Ng, aku tahu dari seorang temanku. Aku malah baru tau kalau itu bahasa Jerman." Ucap Naruto singkat. Ia tak mengerti mengapa Nee-channya merona aneh saat ditanyakannya kata itu. Namun diabaikannya karena ia lebih ingin mengetahui artinya dibanding reaksi orang yang mendengarnya.

"Baka! Itu 'kan bahasa peninggalan salah satu dari lima malaikat yang diutus ke bumi ini. Masa tak tahu?" Konan bertanya tak percaya, nyaris melupakan pertanyaan Naruto tadi. Ia lebih memilih menerangkan sejarah pada adiknya yang malas belajar itu. Tentunya ia tak bosan-bosannya menerangkan semua itu berkali-kali meski hari libur sedang dijalani.

"Aku tak peduli itu! Yang mengingatkanku, bukankah sekarang sudah seharusnya Nee-chan menerangkan artinya padaku?" ujar Naruto tak sabar diakhiri kerucutan bibir yang menandakan ia kesal.

Konan meragu sejenak, rona merah jambu kembali terhias di kedua pipinya. Namun ia tak bisa menundanya lagi, karena Naruto akan terus mengejarnya jika anak lelaki itu tak mendapatkan apa yang benar-benar diinginkannya. Terutama bila hal itu membuatnya penasaran hingga bertanya pada orang lain.

"A… artinya… mmm," Konan melirik Naruto, memperhatikan wajah Naruto yang bingung. "A… aku mencintaimu…" lanjut Konan lirih namun bisa didengar oleh telinga Naruto. Juga beberapa orang dari jarak satu meter di sekeliling mereka.

Naruto terdiam, ia terpaku dalam keramaian jalan—tak peduli bahwa beberapa orang di sekitarnya mengira ia sedang mendapat pengakuan cinta dari Konan. Yang jelas saja tidak mungkin karena gadis berambut biru itu adalah Nee-channya, yang berarti kakak perempuannya. Mereka tak tahu apa-apa, tapi wajah Naruto yang bersemu merah seakan membenarkan bahwa prediksi asal-asalan yang berasal dari ketidak tahuan itu adalah kenyataan. Meski kebenaran aslinya dikarenakan ingatannya yang melayang pada malam hari kemarin lusa, di mana pernyataan cinta itu terucap dari bibir Sasuke.

Ia mati-matian membantahnya di dalam hatinya sendiri, menampik memori atas kata cinta yang terucap. Berbagai prediksi Naruto lontarkan pada dirinya yang lain, mencoba menemukan alasan lain dari kejadian malam itu. Seperti misalnya Sasuke sedang mempermainkannya—seperti apa yang diprediksinya saat Sasuke menciumnya tadi. Tapi ia menyadari, bahwa tak mungkin sebuah ungkapan seindah itu keluar hanya untuk mempermainkan. Apalagi jika yang mengutarakannya adalah seorang Sasuke Uchiha. Bahkan jika hanya untuk bercanda, kata 'aku mencintaimu' itu terlalu kelewatan.

Konan yang melihat Naruto begitu bingung, hanya tersenyum tipis. Ia tahu benar apa yang dipikirkan Naruto sekarang. Tapi sama seperti Naruto yang meragukan adanya pertemanan abadi, membuatnya beralih tersenyum kecut memikirkan apa yang terjadi di masa depan setelah hari ini berakhir.

"Naru…" panggil Konan pada Naruto yang menunduk dengan wajah masih merona. Naruto kemudian menatapnya beraksi.

"Kau tahu 'kan? Lebih baik jangan terlibat." Ungkap Konan mengingatkan. Memandang mata Naruto lurus tanpa berkedip. Menegaskan banyak langkah dan resiko yang lebih besar ketika nantinya Naruto melanggar apa yang menjadi ketetapan dan perjanjian diantara kedua kakak-adik itu.

"Aku mengerti." Naruto berbohong, membuat satu-satunya keluarga yang dimilikinya yang berada di hadapannya menghela nafas.

"Aku hanya tak ingin kita pergi karena alasan yang sama seperti yang lalu-lalu." Ucap Konan murung.

Naruto terdiam menatap Nee-channya yang masih merenungi semua kejadian yang menghantui mereka setiap kali mencoba untuk memulai hidup baru di kota yang baru. Karena dari berbagai pengalaman yang dialaminya, ia berpandapat semua kenangan itu akan berulang kembali dan mengikuti mereka ke manapun mereka pergi. Tetapi, ia beralih menatap ke arah sebelah kanannya, yang merupakan sebuah gang sempit yang gelap dan berdinding tinggi karena dua toko yang membatasinya berlantai lima. Gang itu hanya sebuah jalan buntu, namun bukan itu yang membuatnya terpaku dengan wajah kosong. Melainkan pemandangan yang terlihat di dinding yang menjadi batas akhir dari jalan itu.

"Yuk, Naruto."

Konan mengajak Naruto untuk melanjutkan kembali perjalanan pulang mereka. Tanpa mengetahui bahwa adiknya itu masih tetap berdiri di depan gang tempat mereka sempat berhenti tadi. Orang-orang di sekitar mereka pun tak memperdulikannya, atau berusaha tak memperhatikannya.

Setelah Konan berjalan sesaat, ia merasa Naruto tak mengikutinya, sehingga ia memutar tubuhnya. Dan benar saja, ia tak menemukan Naruto di sisinya seperti pulang sekolah tadi. Jadi ia kembali menyusuri jalan yang sudah dilaluinya, dan menemukan Naruto yang masih berdiri dengan mulut yang terkatup dan mata yang menatap lurus ke depan. Mulanya, ia bingung dengan apa yang terjadi dengan Naruto, dan beranjak mendekati adiknya itu dengan pandangan mata khawatir. Ia kemudian beralih menatap apa yang ditatap adiknya, kemudian ikut membeku melihat keseluruhan dari apa yang dilihatanya.

Ia melihat sesosok wanita dengan rambut hitam panjang bersandar pada dinding. Mulutnya membuka dan mengeluarkan darah, hingga menetes di kerah bajunya yang putih. Bajunya tercabik-cabik beserta tubuhnya yang juga menjadi cacat. Pisau kecil tertancap di kedua pergelangan tangannya, dan sebuah katana pendek menusuk tepat di jantungnya. Darah menggenang di seluruh tubuhnya sampai sekelilingnya menjadi lautan merah. Samar-samar, Konan serta Naruto yang menatapnya mengenali wajah dari wanita itu—walau sudah terlalu berbeda karena emosi yang tertinggal saat akhir dari hidupnya datang. Tapi mereka tahu persis, bahwa wanita itu adalah tetangga mereka. Yang selalu mengenakan apron putih ketika mereka berdua sedang lewat di depan apartemennya, Nara Yoshino.

"AAH!" teriak Konan panjang, menyadarkan orang-orang di sekelilingnya dari ketidak pedulian. Sementara Naruto tak lagi menatap mayat ibu teman sekelasnya itu. Yang dilihatnya adalah sebuah lingkaran dari huruf-huruf graffiti yang berwarna merah, yang tengahnya diisi sebuah segitiga yang menghadap ke atas dan ke bawah. Di tengah lingkaran itu, terdapat lagi sebuah tulisan yang mulanya tak dimengerti oleh Naruto, seperti tulisan yang melingkari segitiga itu. Namun, sesaat kemudian berbagai kata dalam bahasa yang diketahuinya terbentuk dalam benaknya. Menjadi jelas seiring dengan semakin lamanya waktu yang digunakannya untuk memperhatikan.

'_Principio del fin queremos comenzara desde el marde sangre.'_

_The meaning from English language : 'from begin to the end what we want will start from blood bath.'_

—

Shikamaru terhenyak memandangi jenazah ibunya yang masih berada di ruang identifikasi mayat ketika mentari telah tergelincir dan tergantikan oleh suramnya sang malam. Bersama teman-teman sekelompoknya yang berada di sekelilingnya yang juga ikut untuk membuatnya tabah. Suara-suara teriakan dan jerit tangis muncul dari orang-orang yang merupakan sanak saudara juga kerabatnya. Sementara Shikamaru sendiri berdiri tegar menatap ibu yang sangat disayanginya. Tak ada air mata, sekalipun hanya seberkas saja di kedua matanya. Mungkin tidak sekarang, karena jika ia sudah merasa benar-benar siap, ia akan menangis yang mungkin lebih keras dari keluarganya yang lain. Karena saat ini, yang jauh lebih penting bagi dirinya adalah mengetahui detil dari kejadian mengenaskan yang disebut pembunuhan. Terutama jika kasus itu menimpa ibunya sendiri.

"Shikamaru?" tanya Kiba bingung. Ia menyadari perubahan air muka Shikamaru yang drastis, karena saat ini wajahnya berubah mengeras dengan tatapan mata tajam. Anak berambut kecoklatan jabrik itu semakin bingung ketika teman terdekatnya itu berbalik pergi. Meninggalkannya, beserta teman-teman lain yang ikut meratapi, ayahnya yang memandang kosong, serta keluarganya yang diliputi kesedihan mendalam.

—

"Aku tidak tahu tentang apa yang dilihat Otouto-ku sebelumnya!" seru Konan dengan suara serak. Wajahnya pucat memandangi seorang pria dengan beberapa luka melintang di wajahnya serta kain hitam yang diikatkan untuk menutupi bagian atas kulit kepalanya. Dalam hatinya yang terdalam, ia menyesali pernyataannya tentang waktu Naruto yang tak sengaja ditinggalnya. Karena saat itu, jika tak ada bukti yang cukup jelas mengenai siapa pelaku sebenarnya—atau paling tidak sebuah petunjuk—maka Naruto lah yang akan didakwa bersalah.

"Kalau begitu, biarkan aku menginterogasi adikmu." Ujarnya memberi pilihan pada Konan, yang lalu disambut sebuah bentakan dan pukulan keras di meja.

"Tidak! Tak akan kubiarkan kau menyentuh Otouto-ku! Lagipula dalam keadaan shock seperti itu, ia hanya akan semakin tertekan!" teriaknya keras.

Mereka berdua kembali berdebat, tak memperdulikan orang-orang di sekitar mereka yang menutup kedua telinga karena suara yang ditimbulkan. Juga Naruto yang terdiam di ujung ruangan dengan duduk sambil menatap lantai ruangan yang gelap. Ia masih tak bisa bicara, bahkan bernafas pun rasanya sulit bagi dirinya. Memorinya terus berulang seperti apa yang dialaminya pertama kali beberapa malam lalu. Karena kejadiannya hampir sama seperti saat ini, di mana langit senja yang merah menjadi latar dari lautan darah yang akan dilihatnya. Sesaat kemudian, tubuhnya seperti ditekan dan nafasnya kian tak teratur. Tubuhnya perlahan menjadi panas, hingga wajahnya menjadi pucat.

"Brak!"

Suara pintu yang dibuka dengan keras terdengar, seperti dengan sengaja dibanting untuk melenyapkan debat diantara Konan dan kepala departemen pertahanan yang berusaha menguak informasi dari Naruto. Kemudian suara derap langkah tak sabar saling bersahutan, tentu saja diiringi oleh banyak orang berjubah hitam yang memaksa masuk kedalam ruang interogasi. Mereka tampak mengacuhkan Konan yang sedari tadi terus saja berteriak. Karena perhatian semuanya teralih oleh sosok Naruto yang kini menjadi target Shikamaru—salah satu anggota mereka.

Sementara Naruto berusaha menahan sesak yang ia rasakan, Shikamaru sudah berdiri di dekatnya. Pandangan matanya tak berubah, namun sedikit berbeda—sarat akan kemarahan.

"Kau,"

Nada tak bersahabat terdengar meski hanya satu kata yang terucap. Naruto medongak memandangnya, heran dengan aura permusuhan yang dirasakannya. Ia sedikit terkejut melihat Shikamaru, namun keterkejutan itu tersembunyikan oleh dadanya yang mendadak merasakan sakit. Jantungnya ia rasakan seperti tercengkram, dan paru-parunya seakan tercabik-cabik. Memaksanya untuk menekan dadanya sendiri, mencengkram kemejanya dan berusaha untuk mengatur nafasnya. Tapi rasa sakit itu tak kunjung mereda, justru semakin bertambah tatkala semakin banyak udara yang dihirupnya.

Shikamaru tak memperdulikan wajah Naruto yang semakin memucat. Ia malah mencengkram kerah kemeja Naruto dan menariknya agar berdiri sejajar dengannya. Konan hendak menghentikannya ketika ia rasakan kakinya tak kunjung bisa ia langkahkan. Gadis itu justru merasa ketakutan, dan dalam hatinya ia memaki dirinya yang tak sanggup menghentikan semuanya lalu menyelamatkan adiknya. Kemudian, salah satu dari lelaki berjubah hitam—Sasuke—berniat melangkah ke arah Shikamaru dan Naruto, sebelum akhirnya ia dihentikan oleh kakaknya yang berada di barisan terdepan. Ia membisikan sesuatu di telinga Sasuke, yang menyebabkannya tak lagi berniat untuk menghentikannya. Namun, sama seperti Konan, ia merasa bersalah dan mengutuk takdir yang menimpanya.

"Katakan! Katakan apa yang kau lihat!" seru Shikamaru menatap lekat-lekat mata Naruto. Mencari-cari jawaban yang mungkin tercipta dan terbentuk dari irisnya yang sebiru permata lapis lazuli. Tetapi ia tak menemukan apa-apa. Ia juga tak memperhatikan sinar mata Naruto yang mulai meredup, walau ia menyadari ada yang berbeda dari Naruto saat di sekolah tadi dan saat ia melihatnya kini. Namun seperti orang yang digelapkan pengelihatannya oleh kemarahan, ia mengacuhkannya. Sampai ketika Shikamaru hendak berteriak kembali, ia menyadari sesuatu yang basah menetes di punggung tangannya yang masih mencengkram kerah leher Naruto.

Cairan itu terus menetes, mengalihkan pandangan Shikamaru dari mata Naruto. Dan ia terkejut menyadari warna gelap yang berpendar kemerahan di bawah cahaya lampu ruangan. Darah. Yang sampai kini masih menetes dari mulut Naruto, membuat Shikamaru saat itu juga melepaskan cengkramannya. Alisnya berkerut.

Seketika, Naruto bersimpuh dengan kedua tangannya menutupi mulutnya, ia terbatuk hebat. Mengeluarkan lebih banyak darah dari mulutnya. Tapi itu tak cukup untuk menghentikan alirannya, karena lewat celah-celah jemarinya, darah itu bisa menemukan jalannya. Dengan darah yang terus mengalir, Naruto menjadi semakin lemah. Ia pun tersungkur dengan keadaannya yang bersimbah darahnya sendiri.

"Naruto!" Konan segera berlari ke arah Naruto, melupakan perasaan takutnya. Ia menabrak beberapa orang yang menghalangi jalannya, kemudian memeluk Naruto yang sudah terkapar. Matanya tergenang oleh air mata pertanda kesedihan. Meratap pada adiknya yang kini bernafas dengan tak beraturan dan detak jantungnya yang cepat. Konan saat itu menyadari, jika semua ini tak ditangani dengan cepat, mungkin saja keberadaan Naruto akan berakhir saat itu juga.

—

"Akhirnya terjadi juga 'kan?" gumam Shion nyaris tak bersuara. Ia menatap menerawang langit berbintang dari beranda apartemen yang ditempati oleh Konan, juga Naruto. Wajahnya diliputi perasaan bersalah, terutama ketika ia semakin menyadari awan hitam mulai menutupi langit. Bersiap menurunkan hujan kembali ke tanah yang penuh tanda akan keburukan para manusia yang hidup di atasnya.

**To Be Continued…**

**

* * *

**

**Author : Nah, akhirnya selesai juga. Tanganku masih kena kram otot nih, sial!**

**Sasuke : Siapa yang tanya? Itu hukuman karma gara-gara ga selesai-selesai 'kan?**

**Author : Masih tetep jahat ya, kau itu.**

**Sasuke : Aslinya memang 'kan?**

**Naruto : Udah ah, bales repiu aja.**

**Author : Yawdah, eh ngomong-ngomong kenapa Naru ampe muntah darah?**

**Naruto : 'Kan loe yang bikin ceritanya! Kenapa tanya gue! Lagian gue cuma akting menurut naskah!**

**Author : Iya, iya.**

**From Opening :**

**To Kagami Aika : Teruskan? Udah kok.**

**To aMiciZia Vi miRacOli : He? Tadinya aku pengin si Sasu jadi kakaknya. Tapi diganti jadi Konan. Salam fujoshi juga. Namamu sulit ditulis nih.**

**To AkatsukiImaginaryBlue : Kyaaaa! Aku dipeluk! Senangnya… boleh kok.**

**To Fusae 'LeeBumYeHyun' Deguchi : (Ga salah tulis 'kan?) Ya aku juga baru kali itu mbayangin.**

**From Chapter 1 :**

**To Kagami Aika : Nah, udah ketemuan. Suka ga?**

**To Namikaze lin-chan : Itachi memang ero. Ya dia muncul juga cuma buat menghancurkan suasana Romantis yang susah payah dibangun si Itachi.**

**From Chapter 2 :**

**To Zizi Kirihara Hibiki 69 : Apdet kilat? Ga bisa.**

**To NhiaChayang : Yes udah ketemu. Sampe nge-skip banyak adegan. ToT**

**To Kagami Aika : Eh? Kurang? Di chap kemaren dah banyak belum? Gentian buat adegan yang lainnya sih. Eh? Miss typo? Tentu saja ada. Aku tetap tak bisa lepas dari kutukan itu.**

**To Myaachan : Yah maklum, masih baru –berdalih-**

**Sasuke : Yang bener aja? Masa ga ngapa-ngapain? Naruto itu yaaa, akan aku begini dan begitukan nantinya. Hahahaha!**

**To AkatsukiImaginaryBlue : Gimana caranya biar tambah greget? Mereka bertemu aja baru sekali. (Baka Author sih)**

**To Namikaze lin-chan : Orang-orang sadis itu! aku lupa bilang kalo mereka itu tiga penjahat yang muncul di Naruto movie 3! Haaah… mental nenek-kakek pikun sih. BS itu semacam kelompok rahasia yang bakalan terkuak entah di chap berapa –dihajar- Hinata? 'kan dia punya semacam… itu loh. Di chap 2 sedikit disinggung kok. Tapi muncul lagi di chap 5 nanti.**

**To . disini : Aku ga bisa Apdet kilaaaaaat! Hiks-hiks! Seandainya tuhan mengizinkan, maka aku pun akan lebih senang.**

**To Riri-chan : Kenapa? Karena menarik. **_**Ich liebe dich**_**, udah dijelasin di chap 4 ini.**

**From Chapter 3 :**

**To Lawliet-light : Kyaaaaa! –blushing- Aku tersanjung… baru kali ini aku merasa berdebar-debar juga! (emangnya kenapa?)**

**To NhiaChayang : Udah.**

**Author : Nah, membalas review dah selesai. Terima kasih aku ucapkan pada kalian yang rela membuang waktu dan tenaga untuk sekedar menulis saja. **

**PS : Penerjemahan bahasa, atau lebih tepatnya penggunaan bahasa yang aneh-aneh seperti di atas, tidak dijamin kebenaran kosa kata mau pun grammar-nya! Hyah! Author cuma tau bahasa Indonesia, bahasa Inggris sedikit, terus sedikit sekali bahasa jawa, jadi harap dimaklumi.**

**Mind to review, please?**


End file.
